Beauty and the Pirate
by Karibbean
Summary: A completed adaptation of Disney's movie Beauty and the Beast but with our lovable pirate captain of the Black Pearl, as well as all his friends and crew. JackOC
1. An Old Friend

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines.

Author's Note: By the way, while you're waiting for me to update, check out my other Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic entitled "Including Katrina"… that one is actually complete! Anyway I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

Chapter 1

An Old Friend

"Come on ye newlyweds, don't make me 'ave t' drag ye in all by me onesy," the pirate captain known as Jack Sparrow slurred as he took hold of the hands of his friends Will and Elizabeth Turner into the Tortuga bar by the name of the Faithful Bride.

Upon entering the noisy and crowded bar, a normal behavior of the town of Tortuga itself, Jack Sparrow instantly recognized an old friend - a tall, bald, and heavily-built pirate.

"Captain Redd!" Sparrow cried as he reached the other pirate captain and shook hands, "How are ye?"

"Well!" Redd cheered at the top of his lungs as he pulled the lass standing next to him closer, "The best I've ever been!"

"Ah," Jack smiled, "So I 'sume ye found the treasure of Corazon I take it?"

Captain Redd's knowing smile grew all the wider as he and the lass beside him exchanged glances, "That's a hard question to answer Sparro' for I could answer both yes and no."

Jack gave Redd a quizzical look, but before he could question further, Redd took something out of his pocket and handed it to Jack.

"Tell ye what," Captain Redd began, "Since you're still interested in the treasure of Corazon after all this time, why don't you go after it."

"What?" Jack asked with a puzzled look still etched in his facial features.

"You heard me," Redd grinned, then pointed at the gold object he had given to Jack, "The compass will give you all the information you need to know to find the treasure."

"Is there a catch to this?" Sparrow narrowed his eyes.

"Not at all," Redd answered honestly, then gesturing to an open table nearby added, "Now why don't you and your friends join my future bride and I for a few drinks."

"I'm sorry," Jack stopped Redd before sitting down at the table, "Did I hear ye just say that you're gettin' married?"

"Aye, ye did, Sparro'!" Redd said and he and the lass beside him laughed heartily.

"Right…" Jack dragged out in thought, "I'm sorry, I'd love to, but me mates and I 'ave some business to attend to, but congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank ye, Sparro' and good luck seeking out that treasure of Corazon," Redd nodded as he and the lass took to the table gestured at earlier.


	2. A Golden Riddle

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 2

A Golden Riddle

"What was that all about?" Will questioned Jack as the two and Elizabeth sat down in far back corner of the pub.

"Nothing really," Jack sighed, "Just saying 'hello' to an old friend."

"Then what was that gold box he gave you?" Elizabeth pressed curiously.

"The key to the treasure of Corazon," Jack smiled sweetly before asking a waitress nearby to bring the three some drinks.

"What do you mean? Is there a map inside that box?" Elizabeth continued questioning.

Jack rolled his eyes. "No, Mrs. Turner, this 'ere box is actually a compass that will point to where the treasure is, see for yourself," he answered as he placed the box before her.

"So it works much like the one you have for the Isle de Muerta?" Will questioned his nearly concluded thought to Jack.

"Aye," the captain replied as he distractedly took hold of the mug the waitress held out to him.

"Well, if it is a compass," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth as she struggle with the gold box, "then how come I can't open it?"

"Here, let me," Will offered as he took up the box. To his disappointment he too couldn't open the small gold box.

"This is just sad," Jack shook his head and extended his hand out for Will to hand over the gold compass.

Will was about to hand the compass over to Jack when he suddenly noticed an inscription on the lid.

"Did you read this yet, Jack?" Will looked to his friend.

"Read what?" Jack said as he took the compass out of Will's hands.

"There's a riddle written on the lid," Will replied as he pointed to it, "Read what it says."

"It says, my dear William," Jack began, "'For ye who solely seeks silver and gold must learn, there is more to life than all the treasure ye may yearn, and so before this treasure ye yet can earn, ye must love another and earn their love in return," then added in irritation, "That makes no sense."

"What do you mean it doesn't make any sense?" Elizabeth said taking the compass out of the pirate's hands, "it's telling you right here Jack that you can't get the treasure of Corazon until you love someone and that someone loves you back, which explains why the box won't open."

"That does make sense there," Will pointed out in agreement.

"So let me get this straight," Jack started again as Will and Elizabeth easily saw the wheels of his mind turning behind his brightened eyes, "All I 'ave to do is find me a girl who loves me and love her back and then I can get the treasure?"

"Yes, but it's not as simple as it sounds, Jack, love is a very complicated thing-"

"Then let's get started!" Jack cheered, ignoring Will, as he stood up and looked about the room.

Not daring to waste another moment, Jack took off across the room to the first woman in his line of sight other than Elizabeth.

"Lucille!" Jack greeted enthusiastically to the blonde as he appeared before her.

"Why hello, Jack!" Lucille cried as she swiftly grasped Sparrow in an embrace.

Once pulling himself out of her embrace, Jack took her hands in his and walked her outside.

…..

"What do you think he's up to?" Will asked Elizabeth.

"Trying to find a rushed solution to get the treasure would be my guess," Elizabeth replied shaking her head at how desperate Jack was to gain the treasure of Corazon.

…..

Minutes later, Jack came stumbling back to the table where Will and Elizabeth sat.

"So how did it go?" Elizabeth tried asking innocently.

"Not as well as I had hoped, love, but perhaps within a few more tries we'll be on our way to get the treasure," Jack smiled in hopefulness.

…..

Nearly two hours later as Jack continued to go about Tortuga in search of the solution to his treasure-seeking problems, Will and Elizabeth met Gibbs at the docks and made their way onto the Black Pearl. It wasn't for another hour later that Jack finally gave up and returned to his ship, ready to make weigh.

…..

"No luck then, Jack?" Will couldn't help to ask as he approached the pirate captain at the helm as they began to depart the bay of Tortuga.

"What do you think, mate?" Jack snapped back.

Will tried to suppress his laughter, but finding it difficult simply nodded and walked away.

"Just give me time to think, Will," Jack whispered to himself, "and I'll come up with a way for us to get that treasure one way or another."


	3. Need to Think

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 3

Need to Think

"I've got it!" Jack shouted a day later as he ran down to the galley to find Will, "Will, I think I've figured out a way to get the treasure of Corazon!"

"How's that?" Will eyed the captain suspiciously.

"You open the compass!"

"What? Jack, I already tried at the bar in Tortuga, remember? It wouldn't open."

"Well, that was because you weren't the one in the desperate want of finding the treasure… but what if you were? Ye already love someone who loves you back. What do ye say, mate? Just take hold of the compass and concentrate hard on wanting to gain the treasure of Corazon and nothing else," Jack said anxiously.

"Alright, Jack," Will sighed, "I'll give a try to what you say, but I'm still not sure this will work."

Taking hold of the compass Jack had handed to him, Will took a deep breath and began focusing on the one goal of obtaining the riches of Corazon. And to Jack's surprise, the compass still was fused shut. Will could still not open the gold box.

"That's it!" Jack whined grabbing the gold box away from Will, "Now I've got to start thinking of another way to open this box again!"

…..

After a couple of more days of trial and error thinking, Jack decided to bring the Black Pearl into a hidden cove near the town of Concordia of the island of St. Martin. Maybe being anchored for a day might help him focus solely on his problem of gaining the treasure rather than the many things his mind was occupied with when sailing as captain of the Black Pearl.

"Alright, me crew, you've got until noon," Jack said as he paced back and forth, "Do what you please, just don't get caught! And if you're not back by noon, we're leaving without you! Off you go then!"

With a small cheer, the crew of the Black Pearl, save for Gibbs, took off on row boats out to the small hidden beach. Sparrow, Will, and Elizabeth rowed to the beach as well right behind them, leaving Gibbs to watch the ship.

…..

"So what are you going to do, Jack?" Will asked as the trio stepped onto the soft sand.

"I'm going to stay here and think of way to get the treasure of Corazon," Jack said determinedly, "One way or another I'm going to get that blasted treasure!"

Will and Elizabeth simply exchanged knowing looks and turned to walk down the shoreline together hand-in-hand, leaving the pirate captain to his own business.


	4. Captive

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 4

Captive

"Come on, Jack, think!" Sparrow said to himself as he paced along the sandy shoreline.

Getting frustrated at not coming up with a single idea yet, he looked all about him. "Perhaps if I set the bloody thing down here and concentrated on it from a distance?" Jack thought aloud to himself, "Maybe then I could come up with something from that angle."

Jack did as he said and sat the gold box onto the sand and began pacing away along the beach, continually looking back as the wheels in his head kept turning at high speeds and his mood increased in bitterness at not finding a solution.

As Jack made his way further along the beach and got lost in a deep thought, an elderly man came down out of the foliage near to where Jack had parted from Will and Elizabeth.

"Isabelle!" the elderly man called out as he came down onto the smooth sands, "Isabelle! Where are you, my child? You've been here long enough, I need you to come back-"

The man stopped mid-sentence as a shiny object caught his eye in the sand. Quickly he approached it and picked it up. As he observed the golden box closely he released a thought out loud, "Isabelle will love to see what I have found."

However, as the man turned to continue his way he bumped into Jack Sparrow.

"As much as this Isabelle may love to see this, it is not yours!" Jack growled as he snatched the compass back from the elderly man.

"I'm s-sorry," the man stuttered, "I didn't realize it was yours. I was just walking by, happened to see the gold, and noticed the curious symbols etched on the sides for they looked like the symbols old stories say marks the…"

"Treasure of Corazon?" Jack finished for him through narrowed eyes.

"Yes," the man said slowly.

"Why aren't you a clever one?" Jack snickered and then grasped the old man by the arm and pulled him toward a row boat.

"What… what are you doing?" the old man asked in a panic.

"Well, since you know about this treasure and know about me ship's hiding place I can't let ye off now can I?" Jack asked angrily as he pushed the old man into the row boat and began pushing out into the waters toward the Black Pearl.

Scared out of his might, the old man began shouting, "Isabelle! Isabelle!"

Yet, before he could shout out the name again Jack cocked a pistol pointed at him, "Don't make me waste a shot on ye!"

The man immediately went silent and dropped his head down in defeat.


	5. Take Me Instead

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 5

Take me instead

"I'm coming, papa! I promise I'm coming!" shouted a young maiden as she ran along the bend of the beach to the hidden cove.

"Papa where are you?" she called out as she made her away along the shoreline in the direction of where the old man had appeared earlier.

However just as she was about to call out to her father again, she noticed a few row boats stationed along the sand. Curiously she looked about them, then wondering from where they came from she looked out at the sea. And to her great surprise she found a large black ship with black sails. Then taking a closer look at the movement of people on the deck, she recognized one to be her father as he was dragged below deck by another man.

"Papa!" Isabelle cried as she realized the situation. Then, not waiting another moment, she pushed the row boat nearest to her and set out for the black ship.

…..

When Isabelle reached the black pirate ship she immediately climbed up to its railing. Taking in that no one was about, she scurried off to the opening on the deck and disappeared below. Keeping to the darkest places as she made her way further into the ship, she finally made her way to the brig where her father was locked up.

"Papa?" she called out not sure because of the darkness whether or not it was indeed her father in one the cells.

"Isabelle?" the old man coughed out in surprise.

"Oh, papa!" Isabelle called out as she ran to the gate of his cell, then seeing his condition added in distress, "I've got to get you out of there!"

"No, Isabelle!" the maiden's father argued, "I want you to leave this place!"

"Who's done this to you?" Isabelle ignored her father's orders.

"There's no time to explain, Isabelle," the elder man coughed again, "You must go! Now!"

"No! I won't leave you!"

…..

Having heard something from below deck as he passed the opening, Jack motioned Gibbs, who was wondering around the helm, to follow him below.

Quickly Jack and Gibbs made there way down the stairs and into the shadowed areas of the brig, finding Isabelle's back turned to them.

…..

Knowing there was someone behind her, Isabelle tried to turn to see who was there, but before she could a rough hand pushed her to the side.

"What are ye doin' here, missy!" Jack's slurred angry voice yelled from a dark area across from where Isabelle lay on the ground.

"Who are you?" she pressed her question instead of answering the his.

"Why, the captain of this ship, of course!" Sparrow shouted matter-of-factly from the shadows.

"Well then, can you please release my father?" Isabelle questioned as she slowly got to her feet, feeling a little more confident in that she was speaking to the authority figure of the ship her father was captive in.

"No!" the captain answered angrily.

"Why not? Please, can't you see he is not in good health?" Isabelle pleaded.

"Not my problem that your father couldn't keep his bloody hands to himself in tryin' to steal one of my most valuable… possessions," Jack explained roughly from the shadows.

"Oh please, sir," Isabelle begged, "There must be way…"

As Isabelle trailed away in thought, Sparrow obviously thought the situation was done for and began to leave. Though as he was about to walk through the doorway, Isabelle called out to him, "Wait!"

With light shining weakly from the doorway, Isabelle saw a black figure slowly turn around.

"Take me instead," Isabelle said strongly.

"You? You would take his place?" the pirate captain asked, taken aback completely.

"No, Isabelle!" the maiden's father cried, "You don't know what your doing!"

"If I did," Isabelle continued to the captain, "would you let him go?"

"Yes," the captain said in a low voice, "only ye must promise to stay 'ere until a certain search of mine is completed… and who knows how long that will take."

Isabelle thought to herself for a moment then curiously asked, "Could you step into the light?"

Without hesitation, the captain of the Black Pearl stepped into what little light shined through the doorway to the middle of the room.

As Isabelle's eyes scanned Jack from his feet to his head, her eyes grew wide with fear. For one who loved to read, Isabelle had read many books about pirates, but she had never in her life had ever encountered one. As the horrific stories about pirates that she had read began to fill up in her head, she took a deep breath and took a few steps into the weak sunlight as well.

Jack nearly choked when she first stepped into the light from her natural beauty. Her lengthy chestnut hair, large brown eyes, just overall she was so beautiful. But he held his tongue and refused to let her become a distraction, after all she was now going to be in the way in order to gain the treasure of Corazon.

"You have my word," Isabelle tried to say strongly to the pirate captain, but immediately fell to floor in defeat.

"Done!" Jack declared and nodded off to Gibbs in another dark area of the brig.

Gibbs swiftly took after the cell door and unlocked it, letting the elderly man out.

"Come now!" Jack ordered as he took the old man's arm and nearly dragged him out of the brig.

"Wait!" Isabelle cried reaching out for her father, "Wait! Please wait!"

Not listening to Isabelle, Sparrow forced Isabelle's father to the top deck and back down the other side of the railing into a row boat.

"Off ye go!" Jack saluted before climbing back up the Pearl.

"No, wait, please, my daughter!" the old man begged, reminding Sparrow of Governor Swann in a small way.

"She's no longer your concern, mate," Jack smiled slyly before adding more seriously, "Unless ye be planning on sharing this account with some friends of yours, then ye might be receiving somethin' of a daughter on your doorstep, savvy?" With that Jack climbed part way down and pushed the row boat away with the shocked old man.

…..

As Jack made his way back down to the brig, Gibbs grabbed his arm, "You're not going to be leavin' her in the brig, are ye, captain?"

"Course not," Jack acknowledged, "I be puttin' her in your room, so go move your things out, for you'll be sleepin' with the rest of the crew."

Not sure of what to say, Gibbs simply gave a nod and headed for the first mate's cabin.

…..

When Jack entered the brig, he found the young lady crying as she looked out a port hole window, watching her father row back to shore. A tiny bit of guilt began to creep its way through Jack, but he quickly brushed it away and made his way to Isabelle.

Noticing Jack, Isabelle turned to him angrily, tears running down her face, "You didn't let me say good-bye! I may never see him again! You didn't let me say good-bye!"

"I'll show you to your room," Jack stated calmly as he stood in the open doorway of the cell Isabelle was in.

"My room?" Isabelle asked in confusion.

"Ye want to stay in the brig?" Jack pointed out.

"No," Isabelle replied truthfully.

"Then follow me."


	6. Expectations

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 6

Expectations

Just as Isabelle began to follow Jack, the Pearl's crew was beginning to board their ship. And so, as Jack lead her to the first mate's cabin, Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs joined them silently from behind.

"This'll be your room, Miss…" Jack gestured inward as he opened the door.

"Isabelle," the maiden replied quietly, "Isabelle Cheney."

"And if you be needin' anything just ask Elizabeth, she will be attendin' ye," Jack continued pointing at Elizabeth.

"And what is your name, sir?" Isabelle asked shyly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

Isabelle's eyes widened a bit in recognition of the name but remained silent.

"Oh and one more thing, with Elizabeth attendin' to ye, there will be no excuse of ye leavin' this room save for the lavatory 'til my mission is complete. If ye try disobeyin' me, it's back to the brig for you. Good day, missy," Sparrow said sternly before slamming the cabin door shut.


	7. An Arguing Explanation

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 7

An Arguing Explanation

"What was the meaning of that, Jack?" Elizabeth charged after the pirate captain as he walked towards the helm.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked nonchalant.

"I think you know exactly what I mean! That poor girl! Gibbs told me what happened! How could you?" Elizabeth challenged as she blocked his way to the helm.

"What? The only one to blame is her father!"

"That's not fair and you know it, Jack!"

"Pirate."

"Jack!" Will came from behind Elizabeth.

"What do you want from me, mates?" Jack whirled onto his followers, "She's in my way of finding the treasure of Corazon. Howe'er, as long as she stays put in that there room, she won't be a bother."

"She's lucky that she at least has me, thanks to you," sneered Elizabeth.

"Oh no!" Jack yelled shaking a finger wildly at Elizabeth, "Don't you dare try pullin' anythin' on me, love! She stays in that room just as I said 'til I find this blasted treasure!"

"Don't worry, Jack," Elizabeth eyed the pirate captain angrily, "You know I won't do anything."

"Oh, yeah? What about all the rum on me little island? Hmm?"

Elizabeth was just about to strangle Jack when Will and Gibbs grabbed her and pulled her away.

"That's what I thought," Jack barely smirked before heading up to the top deck.


	8. Dinner

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 8

Dinner

"I just can't believe it" Jack whined as he paced about his cabin, "It's been nearly a month and still no help in gettin' this stupid thing to open up!"

A sudden knock at the door jolted Jack from his thoughts.

"Come in!" the pirate captain bellowed.

"Sorry t' bother ye, captain," Gibbs said upon opening the door, "but Anamaria just returned empty handed as well."

"She couldn't get any information from that stupid blighter, Roger?"

"Nothin', sir."

"And what 'bout Captain Jones?"

"Cotton said he couldn't even figure out the riddle."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Nearly a full month, not a single captain we've met up with knows any more information than Redd himself!"

Gibbs looked a bit unsure at Jack's comment and stood silently.

"Alright then, make sure everyone's onboard and get ready to make weigh," Sparrow sighed, "I'll be up at the helm momentarily.

…..

"So still nothing, Jack?" Will asked carefully as approached the pirate captain at the wheel hours later.

"No, another dead end!" Jack growled.

"Why don't you just give this up? It's been nearly a full month."

Jack stayed silent and looked angrily out to sea.

"Or at least give it a break? If not for you, then at least your crew."

"So is that what you and me crew have been talkin' about these past few weeks?"

"What do you mean?" Will tried to play off.

"Don't think I haven't seen you and me crew getting' together and whisperin' about."

"It's nothing, Jack."

Jack looked away from the sea to stare down Will.

"Honestly, Jack," Will tried to comfort the pirate captain, "it's simply that we're trying to resolve some small issues within an idea we have in how we can open that gold box."

"What idea is this?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Well, we're not quite ready to present it to you."

Jack raised his eyebrows one at a time and then turned back toward the sea.

"We promise to present our idea to you, but there are still some small problems that need to be fixed before doing so."

"Fine," Jack replied through gritted teeth as began to turn the wheel for a different course.

"So where we headed?" Will asked taking in Jack's change of direction and hoping to change the subject.

"To the nearest island… Anguilla."

…..

"Since we be taken a break from searchin' for this 'ere treasure, are ye goin' to invite the lass for dinner, captain?" Gibbs asked one evening as he followed his captian below deck.

"No."

"Oh, come on, Jack," Will appeared at his side, "She's been captive on this ship for over a month. You're taking a break from searching for this treasure, as Gibbs mentioned, so why not allow her a break from being in that room? You no longer have the excuse that she'll be in the way of anything."

Jack gave a snort at Gibbs and Will then headed towards the first mate's cabin.

The captain didn't have to knock for very long before Isabelle opened the door.

"I'll be expectin' ye in the galley for dinner in promptly ten minutes, missy, with no exceptions!"

"But-" Isabelle began.

However, Jack cut her off by shutting the door for her and made his way back to the galley with Will and Gibbs close behind.

…..

"Did you just force Isabelle to join you for dinner?" Elizabeth's angry voice emerged from behind the trio.

"I'm only bein' as hospitable as one can be to another obstacle in our course in getting the treasure of Corazon," Jack replied in an annoyed tone.

"Hospitable?" Elizabeth cried out in disbelief.

"Aye, hospitable," Jack echoed upon entering the galley.

"It's not hospitable to force her to come join you for dinner," Elizabeth snapped.

As Jack turned on his heel and began making great haste towards Elizabeth, Will stepped in, "Hospitable or not, at least try to be kinder to the poor girl when she comes in. Try to behave more like a gentleman."

Jack, who had stopped his angry stride towards Elizabeth, glared at Will with hate. However, nontheless he took his friend's advice and took a seat at the table.

"Why don't you go check up on her Gibbs?" Will prompted the first mate as he tried to calm Elizabeth's temper.


	9. Not Coming

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 9

Not coming

"Alright, what's her deal, it's been fifteen minutes and she still ain't here," Jack grumbled at the dinner table in the galley.

"Can you blame her? She lost her freedom and father in one day and then has been captive in her room for a month! And what do you care anyhow?" Elizabeth piped up, "She's just in your way, isn't she?"

Jack glared at her for a moment before looking up at Gibbs entering the galley.

"Well? Where is she?" Jack asked as Gibbs made his way to the table.

"Who? Oh, the girl… she's in the process of… circumstances bein' what they are," Gibbs stammered before taking a breath and stating the truth, "she's not coming."

"What!" Jack asked angrily. Then getting up he stomped down the hallway towards the first mate's cabin, Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth running after him.

…..

"I thought I told ye to come down to the galley for dinner!" Jack yelled after pounding on the door angrily.

"I'm not hungry!" Isabelle replied smoothly from the other side of the door.

"You had better come out of there, missy, or I'm coming in and bringing you out meself!"

Just as Jack reached down for the doorknob, Elizabeth grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"That is enough, Jack!" Elizabeth snapped at him, "I don't know what has gotten into you lately! Stop letting the greed for that treasure cause you to lose your temper so easily!"

"And don't forget that we are all taking a break from finding that treasure," Will reminded Jack who looked away.

"At least try to be more of a gentleman when talkin' to the girl, captain," Gibbs tried to suggest.

Jack rolled his eyes as he came to Isabelle's door once again.

"It would give me great pleasure," Jack said through gritted teeth, "if ye would join me and me crew in the galley right now for dinner."

"We say please," Elizabeth whispered to Jack.

"Please," grumbled Jack to the door.

"No, thank you," Isabelle replied from within the first mate's cabin.

"You can't just stay in there forever!" Jack said getting all the more frustrated.

"Yes, I can!" Isabelle answered back stubbornly.

"Fine!" Jack bellowed, "Then go ahead and starve!"

Then turning to his friends, Jack gave them orders, "If she don't eat with me, then she don't eat at all!"

With that he took off angrily up to the top deck and to the helm.


	10. A Tour

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 10

A Tour

That night, as Gibbs slept soundly in a chair near Isabelle's door, failing to keep watch of the new passenger, Isabelle silently left her room and somehow found the galley.

As she began to quietly look about for food, Elizabeth appeared with an empty glass in her hand.

"Are you hungry?" Elizabeth immediately smiled sweetly as the other young lady backed a little way off guiltily.

"Yes," Isabelle replied softly realizing that Elizabeth was not going to get her in trouble with the captain.

Elizabeth's smiled widen as she said in a comforting voice, "Take a seat and I'll find something for you to eat."

…..

Minutes later Gibbs and Will had joined the two ladies in the galley. And to Isabelle's surprise, neither man went to tell Jack about her being out of her room.

…..

"So I guess it's off to bed now, lass," Gibbs said nicely as Isabelle finished eating.

"Bed?" Isabelle nearly laughed, "How could I possibly go to bed now?"

"What do you mean?" Will asked a bit confused.

"Well, I've never been on, let alone seen, a real pirate ship before," Isabelle explained.

"Oh, a bit excited are we, lass?" Gibbs broke into a smile.

"Just a bit," Isabelle admitted, "I mean I've read countless books about pirates, but I've never experienced anything like what I've read until now."

"Perhaps you'd like a tour of the Pearl?" Gibbs asked in amusement.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Gibbs?" Elizabeth questioned in concern.

"Oh she'll be fine, Elizabeth, she'll be with me and Will, and besides, the captain's still at the helm."

"So I presume then that it's solely a tour below deck," Elizabeth eyed Gibbs.

"Aye."

"Alright," Elizabeth breathed out, "Go on ahead, I'll stay here and clean these dishes up so Jack won't get all suspicious."

…..

"So you like to read, Isabelle?" Will tried to start up a conversation as they made there way through the ship.

"Oh, yes!" Isabelle nearly sang, "Very much!"

"This, Miss Isabelle," Gibbs interrupted, "would be the crew's cabin. In that direction would be the brig, but you've already seen that."

Isabelle nodded as she looked about her, everything was different from what she had pictured from what she read in her books.

"This here would be the storeroom for the magazine and small armory," Gibbs continued pointing to their left, "and here is the room where-"

"Elizabeth and I are staying," informed Will.

Isabelle took note of the room for future reference.

"Here of course is the galley," Gibbs went on as he gave a small wave to Elizabeth, "And lastly, this be the captain's cabin, but no one's allowed in there except Jack himself."

"Why's that?" Isabelle asked curiously, "Is he hiding something in there?"

"Hiding something?" Gibbs asked shakily looking to Will for help, "Of course not, lass, it's just-"

"That's his cabin and he's the captain of this ship," Will offered.

Not buying a word they were saying, Isabelle began to ask another question but was immediately cut off by a female voice yelling from the top deck, "Bring her in as best ye can and lower the other anchor quickly! Get as close to the dock as ye can!"

"We're here already?" Gibbs beamed at Will.

"Anguilla?" Will asked.

"Aye! Remember the last time we were here at Coral Point?" Gibbs began to chuckle.

"Of course!" Will laughed with the first mate.

As the two began reminiscing past visits to this port, they somehow seemed to completely forget all about Isabelle.

Watching the two make their way up the stairs to the top deck, Isabelle's curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door to the captain's cabin.


	11. Curiousity Gone Wrong

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 11

Curiosity Gone Wrong

The entire room was completely lost in total darkness except for one corner to her right.

As light from the port town streamed through the small window it touched a small gold box that was sitting on a wooden table in the corner.

"What is this?" Isabelle wondered to herself as she drifted towards the mesmerizing object.

However, just as she was about to touch it, something from behind her grabbed her and threw her to the floor.

"What the 'ell do ye think ye be doin' lass?" Jack yelled, "The daughter just like her father! Can't keep away from me possessions, can ye?"

Not letting her reply, Jack angrily took the box into his pocket then unnecessarily took the table it was sitting on and threw it across the dark room.

"Don't!" Isabelle cried in fear, "Please stop!"

"Get out!" Jack shouted all the more, "Get out!"

Stumbling to get up as he shouted at her, Isabelle finally got to her feet and immediately fled from Jack's cabin and up to the top deck.

Finally realizing how he let his temper from the greed of wanting the treasure of Corazon take over him again, Jack let some of the guilt that had been trying to seep in make itself present.

"Oh, what 'ave I done?" Jack sighed as he slowly set the gold box on the windowsill and left his cabin in search for Isabelle.

…..

"What?" Will looked surprised to see Isabelle running onto the top deck from below. Then noticing her head in the direction of where the dock came to the ship he called out to her, "Where are you going?"

"Promise or no promise, Will, I can't stay here another minute!" Isabelle called back as she hurried onto the dock towards the pirate town of Coral Point.


	12. Runaway

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 12

Runaway

"Elizabeth! Bring me my sword immediately, please!" Jack heard Will's voice echo into the hallway below deck.

Wondering what was going on, Jack ran up the stairs to the top deck. There he found Will gathering a pistol and dagger.

"What's the meaning of this, Will?" Jack called out, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Jack, you tell me," Will said not looking at the pirate captain as he loaded his pistol, "why is it that the lady you brought on board took off into Coral Point so quickly and at such a late hour?"

"She did what!" Jack asked in total surprise.

"You heard me!" snapped Will as he finally glared at Sparrow.

"Here is your sword, Will," Elizabeth said as she approached the two men.

"Thank you, I'll be back as soon as possible," Will said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Oh, no ye don't! You're not goin' anywhere!" Jack began shouting again.

"What?" Will and Elizabeth asked in unison.

"I'm the reason she took off, and therefore I shall be the one to retrieve her," Jack said determinedly as he stormed off to the dock, already armed with his effects.

…..

"This was such a big mistake," Jack mumbled to himself as he began looking hurriedly through the different streets of the pirate town, "I should 'ave never taken her on the Pearl. What was I thinkin'?"

Suddenly a familiar voice brought Jack out of his thoughts, "Stay away from me!"

Turning to his right and walking down a small alley, Jack found Isabelle at last – that is she and five other pirates trying to gain up on her. As worried as he was suddenly feeling for her from the scene being played out, he couldn't help crack a tiny smile at how she tried to be strong by holding up a large wooden panel from a fence.

"Stay away from ye?" one of the five men trying to gain up on her laughed, "But doll, how are we suppose to help ye find a ship to take ye home if ye don't let us have a bit o' fun?"

With that said another pirate got closer to Isabelle and took the wooden panel out of her hands. Isabelle's eyes grew wide as she was now without any weapon, and just as the men encircling her were about to make their move, Jack jumped out in front of her.

"Now what's this?" one of the pirates asked in confusion.

"Don't ye mean 'who'?" Jack corrected, "I'd be the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Well then, Captain Sparrow," a different pirate growled, "off ye go, for this here lass is ours, we saw her first."

"Actually, in truth, I be the one who saw her first before any of you men, but I know that none of ye will believe, and so," Jack smirked as he pulled out his sword, "my question for you gents would be 'who's first?' for the lass is comin' back with me whether any of the likes of ye want it that way or not."

Anger began to burn in each of the five men's eyes. And just as Sparrow had presented his sword for battle, each man in turn did the same.

With every man having their weapon ready, Jack began to attack. Unfortunately for him these pirates weren't willing to let him battle each one of them one at a time, and so Jack had to constantly be on end making sure to block each blow that came his way from every man.

…..

After much swordplay, in the end Jack had severely injured each of the five pirates that had cornered Isabelle earlier. And although he had won the battle as the five men scurried away, he had received a severe cut himself on his upper right arm near his shoulder. As he sheathed his sword and began walking towards Isabelle, he slowly started to feel dizzy.

Isabelle immediately went to him as he seemed to lose a great deal of balance, at least more than what he seems to lack of when walking around normally. Then noticing his cut for the first time, she tore off a piece of her blue dress and tied it around his arm. Once that was done, she helped him walk back to the Black Pearl, letting him lean on her as much as he needed.

…..

"Bring 'im down to the galley immediately, Will," Gibbs motioned to the blacksmith as he hurried below deck ahead of him.

Will slowly brought Jack down the stairs and into the galley.

"Why not his room?" Will questioned the first mate as he gently sat Jack at the table.

"Yeah, why not me room?" groaned Jack as he put a hand to his head.

"We need to heal ye cut right now, and the necessary supplies are already in 'ere," Gibbs said quickly as took out a medical box, a rag, and a bottle of alcohol.

By that time Isabelle, with Elizabeth just behind, cautiously made her way into the galley.

"Oh good," Gibbs smiled at Isabelle, "we could use your help."

Isabelle simply nodded and made her way over to Gibbs.

"See if you can clean that wound as best you can with the rag, water first, and then the alcohol, while I get the needle and thread ready."

Isabelle gulped at what Gibbs had to do to Jack's cut, but didn't hesitate one bit as she took up the rag and soaked it with water. She then went to Jack's side, removed the makeshift bandage, and began cleaning the wound. Once she was done with that she soaked the rag with some alcohol.

Taking a seat next to Jack with the alcohol soaked rag ready, she gently warned him, "This may sting a little."

Isabelle then put the rag to the cut on his upper arm.

"Owe!" Jack flinched and quickly moved away from her next attempt, "That hurts!"

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Isabelle tried to explain.

"Actually this wouldn't hurt at all if ye hadn't run away, missy!" Jack snapped back.

"I wouldn't have run away if you hadn't frightened me!" Isabelle pointed out.

Jack thought for a moment then said all-knowingly as if he had won the argument, "Well you shouldn't have been in me cabin!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Isabelle answered sharply.

Jack held up a finger wanting to say something back, but knowing, especially as he received looks from Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs, that what Isabelle had said was true, he dropped the argument.

Before Isabelle was about to try cleaning Jack's wound again, she softly said to Jack, "By the way, thank you, for saving my life."

Not expecting to hear something like that from her Jack didn't know what to say but replied a small "your welcome" anyway.

"And now," Isabelle tried moving on, taking the rag into position to clean Jack's cut, "this may sting."

Jack gritted his teeth and barely flinched this time around.

"I'm surprised that this stinging from cleaning your wound seems so new to you," Isabelle said gently as she quickly finished up and moved to the other side of the table across from Jack to let Gibbs do his work, "for I thought pirates had to endure many hardships that ended up with injuries such as this one. Surely this isn't your first time to be cut."

"Of course not," Jack said defensively, "I've had plenty of injuries worse than this from greater battles and adventures than that small one I saved ye from."

"Have you?" Isabelle asked as her eyes widened in excitement, "What sort of greater battles and adventures, Captain Sparrow?"

Seeing how he had a captive audience that was eager to know about his pirate life, Jack pushed away the pain that was coming from Gibbs closing the cut and began telling Isabelle one of his many stories.


	13. A Bit Distracted

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 13

A Bit Distracted

For the rest week, as the Pearl lay docked at Coral Point, Anguilla, Jack found himself spending more time with Isabelle sharing his past adventures than thinking up a way to get the treasure of Corazon, which was the reason he had convinced the crew to come there from the beginning.

By the end of a week of being anchored at Coral Point, the Black Pearl set off back to sea.

…..

"So where we be headed, captain?" Gibbs asked the following day after sailing out to sea.

"Yes, Jack, where are we going?" Will echoed the inquiry as he and Elizabeth joined Gibbs around Jack at the helm.

"Not quite sure yet," Jack mumbled quietly not looking to any of the people gathered around him.

"How can you not be sure as to where we are-" Elizabeth began to ask as she followed Jack's mesmerized gaze, but stopped abruptly when her line of sight ended at Isabelle.

Will and Gibbs wanting to know why Elizabeth had stopped talking followed her gaze. "Oh," they mouthed to her as they all exchanged looks.

Jack let a large sigh escape his mouth.

"What is it, Jack?" Gibbs asked right away.

"Nothin'," Jack sighed again, "It's just that I…"

"You what, Jack?" Elizabeth pressed sweetly.

Jack rolled his eyes then gestured for Anamaria to take over the wheel. He then walked over to nearest railing and leaned against it, his focus still on Isabelle.

"Well, Jack?" Elizabeth asked sweetly again as she, Will, and Gibbs stood before Jack.

Jack narrowed his eyes at each of his friends before replying honestly, "I don't know why, but I just want to do somethin' for her, but I can't come up with anythin' worth while, savvy?"

"Hmmm," Gibbs thought aloud, "There's the usual ye could give her, captain, jewelry, flowers… promises ye don't intend to keep."

Hearing that last part Jack and Elizabeth gave Gibbs an angry look.

"No, no," Will spoke up deep in thought, "It needs to be something special… wait! I know!"


	14. It's a Surprise

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 14

It's a Surprise

"Isabelle?" Sparrow tried asking confidently as he approached the maiden at a nearby railing looking out to sea.

"Yes?" Isabelle quickly replied as she turned around to face the pirate captain.

"There's somethin' I want to show ye," Jack struggled to get out, "Follow me."

With that said, Jack led Isabelle down the stairs below deck and to the double doors of his cabin. There Jack hesitated opening the doors for a moment.

"How's about ye close your eyes?" Jack offered in hope the idea that came to mind would work.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's a surprise," Jack explained quickly.

Isabelle gave Jack a small smile and then did what he had asked her to do.

After waving a hand in front of her face to make sure that her eyes were indeed shut, Jack opened the double doors, then took Isabelle's hands and led her to far back corner of the room.

…..

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Isabelle asked as they came to a stop and felt the warm sunlight.

"No, not yet," Jack whispered as he positioned her for a better view of her surprise.

Then letting go of her hands and backing off to the side, Jack finally gave her permission, "Alright, Isabelle, open your eyes."

As soon as Isabelle opened her eyes she gasped in amazement at the great collection of books set before her in three large bookcases that reached from the floor to the ceiling of the room. They lined up in the far corner of Jack's cabin right beside a projected window that had a cushion on its wide ledge for sitting.

"Are these all of your books, Captain Sparrow?" Isabelle asked in awe as she began reading the bindings of each book.

"Jack," the captain corrected Isabelle.

"What?" Isabelle turned to Sparrow in confusion, not quite understanding what he meant.

"Just call me Jack, Isabelle, no need to call me by what me crew calls me."

"Oh," Isabelle smiled softly, "Alright, Jack."

"But yes," Jack answered as Isabelle continued reading the titles of each book, "these are all of me books, and cause I know ye love to read and this is the only place on me ship that contains such items, I'm goin' to give ye permission to come in and read whenever you'd like."

"Are you sure?" Isabelle looked up at Sparrow for a brief moment, "Because knowing how much I love to read I'll never leave this room."

As much as Jack so badly wanted to give a teasing response to what the maiden had just said, he pushed the thoughts to the side and answered her question honestly, "Yes, positive."

"This is just absolutely amazing," she cheered happily as she went back to looking at the books, "So many books about navigation, ships, trading routes, countries…"

"Aye," Jack laughed as he watched Isabelle anxiously continue her way through the three cases book by book.

"But I thought," Isabelle began as she came to stop halfway down the third bookcase, turning to Sparrow, "I thought that most pirates didn't know how to read."

"That is partly true, but ye need to remember that some pirates were once part of the merchant trade and so were once educated in readin' and writin', they just simply had had enough with the crown at one point and crossed the line to piracy," Jack said evenly.

"Or they were once working for the crown through an act of piracy, such as Morgan or Rackam," Isabelle added before Jack finished, but then thought about what she had just said, "Though Morgan was a threat to all but England, for whom he was working for, while Rackam simply got out of hand altogether."

"Yes," Jack laughed, surprised at what she had just told him, "I can see you've done your reading."

Isabelle gave a shy smile at Jack then turned back to the bookcases behind her, "So which book would you suggest for me to start reading first?"

…..

"Captain?" Gibbs called at Jack's doors hours later.

"Come on in!" Jack hollered from the other side.

Gibbs did as his captain told him and was astounded to find Jack sitting next to Isabelle on the window seat looking at a book.

"How may I help ye?" Jack asked as the first mate slowly made his way over.

"Sorry to bother ye, Jack, but the crew's gettin' restless. They want to know where we be headin' since last we spoke ye didn't 'ave an answer," Gibbs thumbled.

"Hmm?" Jack thought aloud a bit distracted, "Oh, right… well, tell 'em that they don't need me vote and can choose wherever they want. And if they can't decide, I'm sure if ye mentioned Tortuga everyone would vote for that."

"Aye," Gibbs nodded but found that he couldn't leave the room as Elizabeth, followed by Will, appeared in the doorway.

"Wait, Jack!" Elizabeth protested as she and Will made their way into the cabin, "Before we go to Tortuga, is it possible that we stop at Cruz Bay of St. John since it's on the way there?"

"What for?" Jack groaned as he slowly got up from beside Isabelle and met up with Elizabeth in the middle of the room.

"Because I need to buy something," Elizabeth answered, hoping that was good enough.

"Like what?" Jack looked her in the eyes.

"A dress," Elizabeth answered with an innocent smile, "because one of the ones I brought onboard is all torn up."

"Ugh," Jack groaned all the more, then adding as he turned away from Elizabeth, "I'm not going to stop at Cruz Bay just so you can-"

Jack came to an abrupt stop as his eyes fell onto Isabelle. She was still reading the book he had picked out for her, completely oblivious to the conversation going on in the middle of the room. Jack stayed silent for a moment as he studied the maiden. Her dark chestnut hair pulled out of her face with a blue ribbon that matched the color of her long and worn-out dress.

Just as abruptly as Jack had stopped talking he turned back to Elizabeth and began again, "Perhaps you're right, Mrs. Turner. A stop at Cruz Bay for a day of shopping might do us all some good."

Elizabeth looked at the pirate captain in question with narrowed eyes, then looked past him at Isabelle, and then back at him. Nodding knowingly she gave Sparrow a small wink before saying, "Thank you for doing this for _me_."

Jack didn't like Elizabeth's wink and shifted uncomfortably, "Sure, no problem."

Then turning to Gibbs, Jack added, "And if the crew don't agree with this since they had no say, which I'm sure they'll be angry, tell 'em we'll stop a day at Cruz Bay and then a week of holiday in Tortuga, savvy?"

"Aye, captain," Gibbs saluted and then took off out the door.


	15. Getting Soft

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 15

Getting Soft

"So do we have an understandin', Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he paced in front of her in a secluded part on the top deck of the Pearl.

"Yes, Jack," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm only to use the money to pay for Isabelle's dresses and accessories."

"And what kind of dresses are you to pick for her?" Jack questioned as he came to a stop in his pacing to look at Elizabeth.

"Dresses of my stature or higher, such as royalty like a princess, not ones made for the common maiden that she is or lower like a whore from Tortuga," Elizabeth answered mockingly, verbatim of what Jack had told her several times in a previous conversation.

"Aye," Jack smiled, "And since you've been so good as follow me instructions, I'll give ye permission to use some of the money to buy yourself a few dresses, too."

"Why thank you, Jack," Elizabeth sighed.

"Well then, I better let ye go get started shoppin' with Isabelle," Jack dismissed, "I'm sure ye ladies will 'ave a wonderful time."

"You've no idea how much we'll be having," Elizabeth smiled wickedly at him before running off to Isabelle.

…..

"You're not joining us, Jack?" Isabelle inquired as Elizabeth tried pulling her towards the dock but abruptly stopped.

"Why? Ye want me to join you ladies?" Jack asked as he walked proudly down the steps from the helm.

"No," Elizabeth immediately stated.

"Well, I'm sure it would be a bore for a gentleman like you," Isabelle said honestly ignoring Elizabeth, "but I thought you would be just as bored on your ship waiting for us so why not enjoy the scenery with us while we're here."

"Jack? Bored on his own ship?" Gibbs appeared at the captain's side laughing holding an apple in his hand, "He'll be fine drinkin' with us until your return, lass."

Isabelle's soft features seemed to instantly transform into one of confusion and intent concentration on Jack.

"What?" Jack asked innocently, "All pirates drink."

"That's right," Isabelle sighed in disappointment as she seemed to have been reminded for the first time in such a long time of Jack's occupation, "You're a pirate and pirates drink."

Hearing this, Jack's facial expression wavered.

"That's nothing new," Elizabeth rolled her eyes and then took up Isabelle's hand again to lead her off the Pearl, "Especially this one with his rum and all."

Not liking Elizabeth's little addition at the end, Jack instantly grabbed the apple out of Gibbs' hand and threw it as hard, fast, and far away out to sea as he possibly could.

…..

"So how's a bit of rum, Jack?" Gibbs asked when Jack, after wanting to be alone for a while, finally joined him, Will and the rest of the crew in the galley.

"No thanks," Jack answered in an annoyed tone as took a seat beside Will, then began mumbling to himself.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Will asked the pirate captain, "It's not like you to turn down a bottle of rum."

"How did I go from bein' a gentleman to a drinkin' pirate so quickly?" Jack mumbled to himself, partly ignoring Will.

"Since when have you ever been a gentleman?" Will questioned Jack's mumbling, "And you've always been a pirate who drinks, a pirate who loves rum… well, except for some reason not right now."

"Well then let me ask ye this," Jack turned to Will roughly, "Is me taken to rum 'cause of who I am or 'cause of what I am?"

"I don't quite understand, Jack," Will replied with a confused look.

"I mean to say," Jack puffed out as he stood up and started parading around the galley, arms flying about in helping him bring about his point, "Do I like drinkin' rum 'cause I like the bloody drink or 'cause I'm a pirate in the Caribbean and that's what pirates in the Caribbean drink!"

"Since when did that ever matter to ye?" Anamaria commented.

"It didn't… it don't," Jack staggered as he took his seat again, "it just occurred to me in thought a bit ago."

"Ah," Gibbs said as he finished his drink, "it's 'cause of what Miss Isabelle said to ye."

"What?" Jack asked in surprise, "Of course not! Don't be so bloody stupid."

At this silence fell among the crew.

"What's wrong with all of ye?" Jack finally broke the silence.

The crew stayed quiet in reply, simply exchanging glances with each other.

"Ye think I'm softenin' up 'cause of her, don't ye?" Jack asked angrily as he stood up yet again. "Well, I'm not! I may have delayed our search for the treasure of Corazon at the moment, but mark me words! Soon as our week long holiday is over in Tortuga we're goin' to find this 'ere treasure one way or another, savvy!"

Upset that none of the crew still hadn't answered him, he angrily stormed out of the galley towards his cabin.

…..

"Will! Jack!" a female voice called from the top deck hours later, "We've returned!"

Not a moment after Elizabeth had announced that she and Isabelle were back on the ship did Jack bolt out of his cabin and began to take the stairs. As he quickly made it halfway up he remembered something important – he was Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl – and so in turn slowed his pace down quite a bit, appearing on the top deck calm and confident.

"So, where is she?" Jack smoothly asked Elizabeth as she stood by several stacked boxes on a large barrel.

"Over there," Elizabeth replied pointing at Isabelle who was sitting on a large crate, her hands around a book in her lap, her gaze far out at sea.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked worriedly as he studied Isabelle's almost sad features.

"She's fine, Jack," Elizabeth tried to reassure the pirate captain, "She's just very tired from shopping all day."

At this, Jack simply nodded and then made his way over to Isabelle.

…..

"So did we have fun shoppin' today?" Jack smiled as he leaned back against the ship's railing next to Isabelle.

"I'm sorry, what, Jack?" Isabelle finally fell out of her daze, then taking in what she heard understood what he said and answered, "Yes, it was very fun."

"Is somethin' wrong?" Jack asked as a concerned look replaced his smiling features.

"No," Isabelle sighed, "I'm just very tired, that's all."

Jack could tell that there was something more to her than just being tired, but decided not to press the matter.

As his gaze dropped downward a little, his eyes landed on the book she was holding in her lap.

"So did ye finish me book?" Jack asked gesturing to the object she was holding in her lap.

"Yes," she replied finally giving him a brightened smile, "I finally finished it. It was very interesting and enjoyable to read."

"I'm glad ye enjoyed it," Jack's smile returned, "So do ye think ye can navigate by the stars now after readin' that book?"

"Perhaps," Isabelle answered with a hint of mock pride.

Jack laughed lightly at this, "Well, I'll tell ye what, then. Hows 'bout ye go get some rest with a nice long nap. Afterwards ye can join me in the galley for a late dinner, and then we'll practice some of those navigatin' skills ye learned from that book tonight? What say you to that?"

Isabelle excitedly stood up off the crate, "Sounds absolutely wonderful!" She then took off below deck.


	16. Dinner Again

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 16

Dinner… Again

"So is she comin' this time?" Jack asked Gibbs when he entered into the galley.

"Aye, captain," Gibbs smiled, "she's just runnin' a bit late. Some problems with a dress accordin' to Elizabeth."

"I hope you're right," Jack sighed as he took a seat at the table, the food already laid out, "Hope she's not tryin' to get out of this because she's afraid of eatin' alone with me. Probably so used to eatin' with the whole crew that this might scare her."

"Doubt it, Jack," Gibbs continued smiling, "It'll work out."

Just as Gibbs had finished talking, Isabelle appeared at his side in lovely mint green dress, her hair tied loosely with a matching ribbon. Jack's eyes wandered all over the new sight before him as he tried to stand up.

"Good evening, Jack," Isabelle said promptly as he approached her.

"Good evenin', m'lady," Jack replied looking deep into her eyes as Gibbs dismissed himself.

After a moment of silence, Jack stepped out of Isabelle's way and gestured to the table, "Care to be me guest and join me?"

Isabelle nodded with a gentle smile and made her way to the table, taking a seat across from Jack.

When seated, Jack immediately began to eat while Isabelle bowed her head and closed her eyes for a quick moment of thanks. Noticing this little action before she began eating as well, Jack felt a bit guilty, but he couldn't figure out if he felt this way because he never said a prayer of thanks before eating or for not having realized that she did this even when she ate with the rest of the crew.

"So did you have an enjoyable time drinking with your crew this afternoon, Jack?" Isabelle politely asked to break up the silence that had made itself present once again.

"Actually," Jack began, not really wanting to talk about it, "I didn't drink any rum with me crew."

"Oh," Isabelle said with a hint of guilt as she slowly put down the roll she was about to eat, "I hope I didn't spoil your fun."

"No, of course not," Jack lied through a forced grin, "I just wasn't in the mood."

Isabelle gave a small nod before continuing to eat, no longer looking up at Jack.

"So tell me, Isabelle," Jack tried to change the subject of conversation, "about your shoppin' excursion today. How long exactly did it take before Elizabeth drove ye mad?"

Isabelle put her fork down and looked up at Jack in surprise at what he had said.

"Well?" Jack questioned again before taking a bite of steamed vegetables.

"She didn't, Jack," Isabelle answered honestly, then after a moment's thought added with a brightened smile, "Though I must admit she was far more excited about finding me dresses than I was."

"That does sound like Elizabeth," Jack chuckled.

"But she was very kind and most helpful, for I've never worn dresses like these before."

"Elizabeth did a good job alright at pickin' ye this dress," Jack said, then without thinking and before he could stop himself added, "It's dresses like these that ye deserve to wear."

Isabelle, who was in the middle of swallowing her cooked fish, choked a little bit, not expecting to have heard something like that from anyone, let alone Jack.

"How do you know what I deserve? You haven't known me that long?" Isabelle questioned strongly after several gulps of water.

Jack, who himself honestly didn't know where that had come from, hesitated in search of an answer, "Not sure, it's just somethin' that came to me mind, can't really explain-"

"Excuse me, captain," Gibbs suddenly appeared in the doorway, "Anamaria says that the helm's all yours whenever you're ready."

"Thank ye, Gibbs," Sparrow dismissed before turning back to Isabelle, "I'm sorry if that was wrong of me to say."

"No, not at all, just took my attention, nothing more," Isabelle simply said, then took up her fork again.

Jack, wasn't sure about her response, but tried to let it go by bringing up her shopping trip with Elizabeth again, "And so Elizabeth didn't drive ye crazy in the end, but tell me how the rest of ye ladies' shoppin' went."

"Lovely, thank you," Isabelle replied sweetly.

"So nothing interesting happened at all?"

"We just shopped for dresses, Jack," Isabelle laughed at the captain's inquiry.

"I take that as a 'no'."

"Why so interested?"

"Just wanted to know how it went, since I wasn't able to join ye."

"I did invite you, remember?" Isabelle teased all-knowingly.

"Aye, but me crew needed me to keep 'em company?" Jack shrugged in mock innocence.

"But you said yourself you didn't join in on drinking rum with them," Isabelle pointed out matter-of-factly, "and so you could have spent your time with us shopping instead of sitting on this ship."

"True," Jack answered in a bit of a struggle, "but I did join 'em in talk and all. Probably was best since I am captain, not to mention ye ladies didn't need to drag someone like me 'round those high-toned and fancy-to-do dress stores."

"What do you mean? I'm sure plenty of gentlemen go about those stores all the time with their-"

"Pirate, darlin'," Jack corrected, the pet name rolling off his tongue by complete accident.

Isabelle's eyes widened slightly at the recognition of his occupation once again, "That's right, you're a pirate… but so what?"

"Ye may be blind to me bein' a pirate, darlin', but not the rest of this 'ere world," Jack said finishing up his meal.

"I don't think I'm blind to you being a pirate, Jack," Isabelle said vigorously as she finished eating and began standing up, "I think that everyone else is blind to the real person you are and keep trying to cover up by using the excuse of being a pirate and therefore doing what pirates do."

With that she turned towards the open door, "I'll be on deck with your book getting a head start on what you may have planned to test me on."

Jack gave a slight nod, then looked down at his empty plate as Isabelle left. "Is she right?" Jack thought softly to himself.


	17. Star Gazing

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 17

Star Gazing

"So 'ow ye doin', Miss Isabelle?" Jack asked the maiden as he passed her on the way to the helm.

"Fair, I believe," Isabelle replied as she closed the book and followed behind Jack.

"Only fair?" Jack questioned as he took the wheel from Anamaria.

"Well, I've found a few stars mentioned here used for navigating, but I still don't understand how you maneuver the ship with guidance from them since they change position throughout the year. That would mean you'd have to learn each season's celestial positioning for all the different global views," Isabelle said as she took a seat on a nearby barrel and began rummaging through the pages of the book, "It's no wonder you keep this book for that kind of valuable information."

After a few minutes of gazing out at the dark sea, Jack turned to look at Isabelle, who was still madly searching through the pages of his book.

"Stop! Just stop!" Jack laughed heartily with wild hand gestures as he made his way to where she was sitting, "Put that book down!"

"But-" Isabelle whined as Jack forced the book out of her hands and pulled her to the wheel.

"First relax, and stop thinkin' so much, lookin' at the stars should be somethin' to enjoy not force ye to go into a state of logic," Jack chuckled with a wide smile as he positioned Isabelle between him and the wheel, looking out over the dark ocean before them.

"But we're not just looking at stars, we're suppose to be using them as guides so we know where to go-"

"Hush, Isabelle," Jack laughed as he covered her mouth with his hand, "I know what the book says, but I've been doin' this for a long time and this is 'ow I do it, savvy? So just try to relax."

Isabelle took a deep breath and tried relaxing as Sparrow had said as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Now," Jack said once Isabelle finally relaxed, "look up at the sky. Just look at 'ow pretty it is, clear and full of stars."

Isabelle did as Jack said and nearly hit the captain in the face as she let her head fall back too far in trying to take in all of the night sky.

"Right," Jack said after a few moments of silence, "now if ye look off 'bout ninety degrees north there you'll see Polaris. See it?"

"Yes," whispered Isabelle in reply as she lifted her head from leaning back to see the star Jack was pointing at.

"And just 'bout ten degrees south o'er there is the star Sirius. See that one?"

"Yes," Isabelle whispered again as she turned to look in the opposite direction, then turned back to look across at the dark waters before them, "So which direction are we going? According to where Polaris stands now it looks as if we are going northwest? Am I correct?"

"Aye," Jack laughed lightly at her conclusion, "northwest to Tortuga."

As silence began to make itself present again, Isabelle let her head drop back again to look at the stars, though this time Jack moved in a way so that her head rested on his left shoulder. Having not expected to have her head rest on him, she quickly lifted her head back up.

"It's alright, Isabelle," Jack tried to assure her, "I ain't plannin' on movin' from 'ere for a while."

Isabelle simply let out a shaky breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

Jack wasn't sure what was going on through her mind, but decided to let her be, and so allowed silence to take over once again.

"So, Jack," Isabelle began very hesitantly minutes later, "can you show me how to steer a ship? And use the stars as my guide?"

"Of course, darlin', just give me your hands," Jack said softly as he let go of the wheel to take her hands from where they rested at her sides.

Isabelle didn't resist from Sparrow taking her hands and placing them on the spokes of the wheel. Once in place, Jack kept his hands firmly on hers as he began to show her how to turn the ship this way and that.


	18. Something There?

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 18

Something There?

The next morning, well afternoon actually, but to Jack it was still early to be getting up for he had stayed up until the early hours of the morning at the wheel until Gibbs' shift, Jack woke up to consistent knocking at his cabin door.

Jack groaned at the knocking but because it sounded very anxious he quickly got out off bed, grabbed his robe, and ran over to open the door.

Finding Will and Elizabeth at his door with happy little smiles, Jack groaned all the more knowing that their knocking wasn't about to match the level of importance as what they were going to say, "What do ye bloody want?"

Will and Elizabeth exchanged looks before Will asked, "How did it go last night with Isabelle?"

Jack, as tired as he was, rolled his eyes and then shut the door in their faces.

Though as soon as he did, the married couple began knocking on his door again.

"What now?" Jack whined as he opened the door again.

"Well, tell us, Jack," Elizabeth said eagerly, "What happened between you and Isabelle last night?"

Jack groaned yet again, "How much more will it take to convince ye people that there's nothin' goin' on between us!"

"Not as much as it's taking you to convince yourself that nothing's going on," Elizabeth sighed.

Jack thought about what she said for a moment then backed out of the doorway and shut the door again.

"Come on, Jack!" Elizabeth's muffled voice called from the other side of the door as she began knocking once more.

"Go away and let me sleep!" Sparrow roared in the direction of his cabin doors.

After a few more seconds of knocking, it seemed that Will and Elizabeth finally gave up and left him alone.

Jack smiled in satisfaction and then collapsed onto his bed.

However, not even within five minutes later was there knocking at his door once again.

Furious, Jack got up and stormed across the room and flung the door wide open.

"Now look 'ere!" Jack had begun bellowing but came to an abrupt stop as realized that it was Isabelle at his door, not Will and Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry," Isabelle said as she began to retreat with a bit of fear, "I didn't mean to disturb you, I'll come back at a better time."

"Wait!" Jack called out as she began to turn to leave, "I'm sorry to have scared ye… I just thought it was Will and Elizabeth again. Ye didn't bother me, Isabelle, what can I do for ye?"

Isabelle quickly turned back to Jack looking at him in his robe, "Are you sure? I mean, you look like you just woke up."

"Well, as a matter-of-fact I did, but that wasn't 'cause of ye, love. But yes please come in," Jack smiled as he gestured for her to come into his cabin.

Isabelle smiled sweetly and slowly made her way past Jack into his cabin.

After shutting the door behind her, Sparrow asked her again, "So 'ow may I be of service to ye, Miss Isabelle?"

"I just wanted to return the book I finished yesterday and hopefully find a new one to read," Isabelle replied as she looked over at the bookcases.

"Well, go on and 'elp yourself to any book ye want while I go get dressed in me bathroom," Jack nodded as he took up some clothes and went into said bathroom.

…..

"So did ye find one, darlin'?" Jack nearly yawned as he entered back into the cabin from his bathroom.

"Yes, I did, thank you," Isabelle replied lifting her eyes from her book to Jack, "Are sure I'm not bothering you? Perhaps it would be best if I left you to catch up on sleep."

"Who said anythin' 'bout me bein' tired?" Jack asked as he approached her sitting on the windowsill.

"Besides that yawn you tried to hide?" Isabelle smiled as if about to laugh, "Your lovely hair gave me another hint."

"Me hair?" Jack laughed as he came all the closer, standing right beside her, "Me hair may be messed up, but not as much as yours."

"What?" Isabelle asked in confusion, but within a split second later she was given her answer to why Jack had said that for he reached out his hand onto Isabelle's head and moved it back and forth quickly, disheveling her hair from the nice ponytail she had.

Once she realized what he was doing, she closed her book and began swatting him with it. As she stood up, continuing to swat him, Jack tried backing away, but as he did so he pulled out the lilac-colored ribbon, that matched her dress, from her hair. At this point Isabelle stopped in mid swat her hair falling onto her shoulders as Jack teasingly dangled the ribbon in front of her.

"Now, who's hair is more messed up, missy?" Jack taunted.

"Yours!" Isabelle laughed as she removed Sparrow's red bandana and flung it onto his bed.

"That wasn't nice, Isabelle!" Jack laughed as she tried gaining back her ribbon, which he simply held up his arm so it was out of her reach.

After a few more tries of trying to get her ribbon, Isabelle began swatting at him playfully with the book again forcing him back around onto the windowsill. But cornering him there didn't last long, for he quickly dismantled the book from Isabelle. As soon as Jack took the book from her, he gave her a mocking look before charging towards her as she tried to back away.

Seeing Jack charging in her direction, Isabelle took off running towards his bed and grabbed one of his pillows.

"I don't believe gettin' hit with a pillow will make much difference after bein' hit with a book, love," Jack laughed heartily at her attempt to use the pillow as a new weapon.

"Well then let's find out, Jack," Isabelle snickered as she wound up and then unexpectedly hit Jack on the side of the head with the pillow.

"Hey now!" Jack cried, "You're not playin' very nice, Isabelle!"

Isabelle just gave Jack a mock look of pure innocence.

Jack smirked at her look, put the book aside, and then ran for two of his pillows.

"Me not playing very nice?" Isabelle laughed as she observed the two pillows the pirate captain took hold of, "You're the one not playing very nice nor fair, Jack!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and then began to attack Isabelle with both pillows. Isabelle tried to defend herself as well as gain another pillow so that the fight could be fair.

In the end, the pillow fight lasted quite a bit of time, not to mention caused a blizzard of white feathers to continue floating all around.

"So…" Jack began as he pulled away the last pillow out of Isabelle's hands as he cornered her between the cabin wall and one of the bookcases, "Do ye surrender?"

Before Isabelle could reply a heavy knocking came to the door with an announcement, "Lunch is ready for ye and Miss Isabelle, captain."

"Be right there," Jack yelled back at the double doors before turning back to Isabelle, now putting his arms up to lean against the wall and bookcase to block Isabelle from escaping.

"Well?" Jack asked lifting his head with a bit of pride.

"Well, what?" Isabelle teased.

"Do ye surrender?" Jack pressed as he showed off some of his gold teeth in his prideful smile.

Isabelle pretended to be thinking for a couple of moments and then replied very confidently, "No." She then very quickly slipped under one of Jack's arms and began retreating to the double doors.

"And just where do ye think you be goin', missy?" Jack called after the retreating maiden as she reached the doors.

"To lunch of course," Isabelle answered as she began to turn one of the handles and opened a door.

"Then I s'pose ye won't be needin' this?" Jack approached as he dangled her missing hair ribbon.

"Give it here, Jack," Isabelle said with her hand held out waiting for him.

"No," Jack said quickly as he put the ribbon in his pocket and walked out of the cabin.

"Jack!" Isabelle whined as she followed him down the hall.

"You're not ready to get it back."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Jack!"

"Yes, Isabelle?"

"Give it back."

"No."

Isabelle and Jack continued their teasing bickering over the ribbon until they reached the galley for lunch, in which Jack, after much more taunting, reluctantly gave the ribbon back to Isabelle.


	19. No Dancin'

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 19

No Dancin'

"So how much longer until we reach Tortuga?" Isabelle inquired as she approached Jack at the helm in the late evening.

"Should be docked there tomorrow by late mornin', why?" Jack replied turning his focus from the sea to Isabelle.

"Just wondering," Isabelle sighed as she leaned against the railing looking out at the main deck before her.

Jack simply nodded and then turned back to looking out at the quickly darkening sea.

…..

After several minutes of silence, Jack watched as two members of his crew, one being Gibbs, come onto the main deck with an accordion and piccolo. Right behind them came Elizabeth and Will.

Having seen movement onboard the dark and quiet ship, Isabelle stood up and took a better view near the wheel to see what was going on.

Gibbs and the other crew member took a seat on some crates and barrels. They then began playing some fast paced music, in which Elizabeth and Will began dancing to all about the deck.

"Just ignore 'em," Jack rolled his eyes, "They do that every now and then. Crazy couple they are."

"Crazy?" Isabelle asked Jack with raised eyebrows, "I think not. Looks like they're having fun."

"Fun?" Jack laughed, "It's dancin', Isabelle, just movement that causes ye to step on other people's feet or make ye dizzy from spinnin' 'round so much."

"Not if you know how to dance correctly," Isabelle pointed out as she crossed her arms in front of her body.

"Whatever ye say, darlin'," Jack smirked.

"Well, if you don't believe me," Isabelle said as she took hold of one of the captain's hands and tried pulling him away from the wheel, "Perhaps being the gentleman that you are and letting me teach you how to dance properly will open your eyes."

"Isabelle," Jack smiled widely, resisting her attempt to pull him towards the stairs in the direction of the dancing couple, "I'm a pirate, and so there's no such thing as dancin' properly for me."

Isabelle stopped abruptly and turned to Jack, "Well, in that case just dance with me, it doesn't have to be proper at all."

"I'd rather not," Jack said politely.

"I refuse to take 'no' for an answer," Isabelle with a hand on her hip as she looked up at the pirate captain.

"Well, love, you're goin' to have to this time," Jack said, not looking directly at Isabelle, "Don't care 'ow stubborn ye are I ain't dancin'."

"Why not?" Isabelle pressed releasing Jack's hand, "Because you don't know how to dance? Because you don't like to dance? Or because you don't want to dance with me?"

"Well… I…" Jack stammered before Isabelle cut in.

"Doesn't matter," Isabelle said turning away, "You don't have to dance, but I want to dance, so I'll just find someone else to dance with."

With that said, Isabelle took off down the stairs to the main deck. There, Elizabeth kindly let her enjoy a dance with Will as she instead took to the stairs to the helm.

"Bloody, stupid dancin'…" Jack grumbled in an annoyed tone to himself as Elizabeth approached him.

"Something wrong, Jack?" Elizabeth asked the pirate captain when she reached him.

"No, course not… why?" Jack tried to play off flicking a hand in the air.

"Then why don't you go dance with Isabelle?" Elizabeth eyed him carefully.

"Per'aps another time."

"Why not now? Don't you know how to dance?"

"If ye 'aven't noticed, the whole crew has stopped workin' to look down on ye and Will dancin'."

"So what, Jack?"

"So, me crew don't need to be seein' me doin' the same."

Elizabeth's facial expression began to show understanding, "So you do know how to dance… you just don't want your crew to find out the soft heart you have for this girl."

"I don't 'ave a soft heart for this girl!" Jack growled, "I'm captain of the Black Pearl, after all… the last-"

"Real pirate threat in the Caribbean," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Yes, we all know."

"Then why is it ye want me to risk me reputation by dancin' with Isabelle?"

"One, it won't wreck any reputation you have with your crew, because all of your crew members already know that you have very high interests for this girl by the way you have been acting differently since she's arrived onboard. And secondly, would you really allow yourself to be that low in choosing to be the person you think you should be rather than the person you know you really are and want to be by simply not continuing to build upon whatever it is that you and Isabelle now possess as a friendship with each other?"

"I'm simply not goin' to dance with her, that's all!" Jack exclaimed signaling for someone else to take over the wheel as he began to walk away, "It's just some bloody dancin'!"

"Wait!" Elizabeth called as she followed Jack down to the main deck and then below, "I thought you knew how to dance!"

Jack whirled around, bringing Elizabeth to an abrupt halt, "I do know 'ow to dance, but m'lady on deck wants to dance one of those proper dances ye people do at your fancy parties, like a waltz or somethin'."

"And?"

"And I'm a pirate… the kind of dancin' I know is not the kind that she wants nor deserves."

"So why not learn a new kind of dancing?"

"You'd teach me?" Jack whispered after a moment of thought.

"Yes, if you're interested," Elizabeth replied in a whisper.

"I be interested, as long as we keep this a secret," Jack continued to whisper, his eyes shifting left and right.

"Of course, Jack," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, knowing everyone was bound to find out one way or another anyway, "Whatever you say."


	20. At the Beach

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 20

At the Beach

"Now what's all this about?" Jack shouted at his crew members who were huddled at a corner of the ship, "We docked at Tortuga nearly an hour ago and me crew is still on me ship! What's goin' on mates?"

"Oh, nothing, Jack," Will immediately replied as he fled from the group to Jack before the pirate captain could get too close to hear anything.

"This has been goin' on too long now, Will," Jack said sternly, "Just tell me what the blazes is goin' on!"

"We're still trying to figure out some small problems in our idea of how to open the gold box."

"Are ye serious, man?" Jack looked him square in the eye, "You're plannin' a mutiny, are ye?"

"No, no! Of course not, Jack! We'd never do such a thing!" Will answered truthfully.

"Good," Jack nodded, "So what idea do ye have in how to open the box."

"I can't share that information with you, Jack. You'll just have to wait until we present the idea to you."

"And when will that be?"

"At the end of this week, hopefully, as we sail away from here. It simply depends on how the rest of the week goes."

Jack looked at Will suspiciously but decided to drop the matter altogether. As long as his crew wasn't planning on committing mutiny, it seemed alright to wait until the end of the week to hear the proposition.

"Jack!" a voice called him out his thoughts.

Jack turned around to find Isabelle and Elizabeth approaching him.

"Good afternoon, Miss Isabelle," Jack greeted, "And Elizabeth."

"Good afternoon, Jack," Isabelle smiled, "Elizabeth told me that there's a nice small beach nearby. I thought it might be a good place to sit and read, would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to," Jack began, "but first I need to have a word with Will and Elizabeth. If you'd like I'll send Gibbs to go on ahead with you and I'll meet you there shortly."

"Alright," Isabelle said trying to keep her smile, "I'll see you in a bit."

After trying to get his attention for several minutes, Jack finally got a hold of Gibbs from the group and sent him along with Isabelle to the beach.

"So what is it that you need to discuss with us, Jack?" Will questioned the pirate captain.

"I was just wondering when my dance lessons were to begin," Jack whispered through gritted teeth, eyes wandering around in hope that none of the crew members heard him.

"Well, we can begin today," Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

"How about tonight, after Isabelle goes to sleep?"

"Fair enough," Will replied.

"What kind of dance is it that you wish to learn, Jack?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"I've no idea… how 'bout that dance that people count out loud to all the time… ye know… one, two, three… one, two, three."

"Oh a waltz!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Yeah, that one," Jack agreed.

"Alright then, tonight after Isabelle is in her room sound asleep, we'll meet in you're cabin and start teaching you how to dance a waltz," Elizabeth smiled broadly.

"Agreed," Jack beamed.

…..

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Gibbs laughed as Jack appeared on the secluded beach.

"I thought she wanted to come 'ere to read," Jack thought aloud as he looked at the book and pair of shoes lying next to Gibbs' feet.

"She did, for a little while, but as ye can see now, captain," Gibbs said as he pointed out towards the ocean, "she just couldn't resist wadin' in that there water."

Jack followed Gibbs' pointer finger out towards the crashing waves. And there he saw Isabelle where the waves met the sandy shore. She was holding her dress up above her ankles, her hair was let loose in the wind, and she was on her toes dancing among the incoming and fading waves.

"That'll be all Gibbs," Jack said fantly, "You're free to go. On your way."

Gibbs gave a puzzled look at Jack and then obeyed, heading towards the bustling pirate town.

Jack stared at Isabelle wading in the water for a little bit before taking off his jacket, boots, hat, and other effects. He then quickly strode over to the maiden who had now gone in a bit further, no longer bothering to hold her dress up away from the waves.

"Enjoyin' the view, missy?" Jack asked as he made his way towards the maiden.

"Yes, isn't it most beautiful?" Isabelle replied not turning away from the horizon.

"Very beautiful," Jack acknowledged, not looking at the horizon but at Isabelle.

"And quite comical as well," Isabelle added after Jack.

"How so?" Jack asked surprised.

"The fish," Isabelle said as she pointed at some of the larger waves ahead of them, "look at how they're riding those waves. You can see their eyes and silver scales reflecting the light from the sun."

Jack turned his gaze from Isabelle to what she was talking about.

"Yes," Jack agreed with a crooked smile, "That is quite humorous indeed."

"Actually, those are just the big ones," Isabelle explained as she finally turned to Jack, "There are little fish all around us."

"So that explains the little nibblin' feelin' I've been havin' on me toes since I've gone out 'ere," Jack laughed lightly.

"Yes," Isabelle smiled, "they're harmless… and I must admit fun to catch."

"To catch?" Jack echoed surprised.

"Well, just for fun, I always return them back to the water."

Pondering over the thought of catching a fish, Jack began looking about his feet. Once he caught sight of a small fish he darted into the water after it. In minutes he was on his feet again but with no luck of catching the fish.

"No, no, Jack," Isabelle laughed as she approached the pirate captain, "That's not how you catch them."

"Well then, how does the fair lady catch her fish?" Jack taunted.

"First you need to squat down," Isabelle instructed as she pushed down on Jack's shoulders.

Jack quickly obeyed and got back down into the knee-high water.

"Now cup your hands, put them in the water, and then stay as still as you possibly can."

Jack did as Isabelle said, his hands now in the water.

After a few moments of silence Jack looked up from his hands to Isabelle, "Now what?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and squatted next to Jack, "Well, when a fish stays within your cupped hands, you simply close your hands on it of course."

"Right," Jack muttered as he turned to his hands in the clear water again.

After a few more minutes of watching the little fish swim about his hands, one fish stayed between his hands, sucking a bit on his palm. Swiftly Jack closed his hands and lifted it out of the water.

"I don't think it likes this," Jack commented as he could feel the fish flapping about between his hands.

"Well now that you have caught it, drop it back into the water," Isabelle smiled.

Jack separated his hands, and the two of them watched as the little fish fell a couple of inches until it was back in the water. As Jack and Isabelle exchanged their gazes from the fish to each other, they found themselves locked in each other's eyes. After a moment, Jack shook himself awake and gave the girl a teasing smile in which she responded with flushed cheeks. Loving the effect he was having on her, Jack was sad to see her quickly look away. Isabelle then placed a hand gently on his arm as she stood up. She then walked a few feet away looking out towards the sea.

The pirate captain slowly stood up, shivers running down his spine since she had touched his arm.

"What the blazes is goin' on?" Jack thought to himself as he stared after Isabelle.

Still thinking, Jack lowered his eyes to the fish swimming about his feet, lost in his own thoughts.

After several long minutes Jack was awakened out of his thoughts by a large splash of water. Now being completely drenched with water, Sparrow looked up wondering where the splash came from. And there a few feet before him was Isabelle, keeping a hand over her mouth in attempt to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Jack gave Isabelle a sly smile, "Two can play that game, Isabelle!"

However, as Jack began to run in preparation of kicking water at Isabelle, he tripped and fell right into the water. At seeing Jack fall, Isabelle couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. Though she soon regretted it, for Jack quickly stood up and charged after her, splashing as much water as he possibly could at her.

It wasn't until the sun was setting below the horizon that Jack and Isabelle's splashing game came to an end. Sparrow dragged Isabelle by the hand onto the beach before collecting branches to create a fire.


	21. Different Side of Jack

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 21

Different Side of Jack

"…and thus some merchant sailors have turned from the crown in exchange for what they consider freedom on the high seas," Isabelle finished reading out loud, placing her marker between the pages and closing the book.

The maiden then turned to the pirate sitting next to her on the beach, their faces glowing from the nearby fire, "How did you become a pirate?"

Sparrow shifted uncomfortably, "Well, much the same way as what ye just read."

"You were once a merchant sailor?" Isabelle asked with great interest.

"Aye."

"So what made you want to change from being a merchant sailor to a pirate?"

Jack took a deep breath, "Well, me father mostly. Ye see, I grew up with the knowledge that me father was a respected merchant sailor. While he was away I had me mother to look out for me. Oh how me father spoiled us with gifts from the places he visited. I admired me father so much! Knew from when I was just a lad that I wanted a respectable job like his. Always wantin' to be like him, I tried convincin' him to let me join his tradin' business, but he wouldn't. And so, I went out on me own joinin' whatever local merchants that would allow me. And let me tell ye, I did really well on me own. Especially this one time when me father was gone for a long while. I had just turned sixteen, paid off me own boat, and was starting me own little business. Howe'er, on the day of me eighteenth birthday, me father brought 'bout a surprise for me. He took me to a secret cove where I beheld the Black Pearl for the first time. It was there that he explained that he wasn't a merchant sailor but a pirate captain. He said that he had been waitin' so long for that day," Jack paused, his gaze towards the sea, "Anyway, he asked me to join his crew. In the end, I sold off me li'l business and became a pirate."

After a long moment of silence Isabelle turned to Jack, "Just couldn't resist in following your father's footsteps?"

Jack didn't look away from the sea, "No, I admired him too much at the time."

Isabelle nodded, "I know exactly what you mean."

"Yes, but I yet been able to stop meself in wonderin'…"

"What?" Isabelle pushed.

"What if I had kept me small business and it grew? I mean I was doin' so well for a young lad me age," Jack said in a trans, still looking out at the dark sea, "What would it be like now if I were a common respectable merchant sailor? Obeyin' the laws of the sea? I didn't have to be a pirate… me father was kind enough to give me a choice in how I wanted to live me own life. I mean, would me life really be all that bad as a merchant sailor?"

"But is that who you really are?"

"I don't think I'm sure of who or what I am anymore," Jack said as he slowly turned toward Isabelle, "Not since I've met you anyway."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Isabelle asked through gritted teeth.

"It's nothin' bad, Isabelle," Jack tried to reassure, "It's just that since I've met ye somethin' of the past, inside me, keeps tryin' resurface and I don't know what to do."

"Well, as you always correct me… you're a pirate."

"But I'm much more than that," Jack said dramatically, extending his arms out.

"I know there is much more to you," Isabelle reminded him with a soft smile.

"But that's it… you are one of the very, very few that actually know me… and are the only one that sees me as what I've always wanted to be," Jack concluded quietly, lowering his arms and dropping his head.

Isabelle gently put her right hand to the side of Sparrow's face and lifted it up, "A gentleman?"

"Aye."


	22. A Lesson, Then a Question

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 22

A Lesson, Then a Question

"Is she asleep?" Jack anxiously asked Elizabeth as she entered his cabin after Will.

"I believe so," Elizabeth replied closing the cabin door behind her, "Didn't hear any noises coming from within her room."

Jack released a deep breath.

"Everything alright, Jack?" Will looked to the pirate captain.

"Of course," Jack smiled, "Now how 'bout this dancin' business?"

"To begin," Elizabeth said as she took hold of her husband, "I want you to observe Will and I closely."

Jack nodded and stepped back to give the couple room to dance.

As the couple began to dance, Will counted the endless one, two, three, while Elizabeth pointed things out to Jack, "Notice Will's posture, how his arms stay strongly in place."

Jack nodded trying to take in all that he could see.

"You must have this rhythm drilled in your mind. If for whatever reason Isabelle missteps, you must keep going."

Jack nodded again.

Slowly Will and Elizabeth came to a stop in front of Jack.

"You're turn," Will said handing Elizabeth off to Jack.

Jack seemed to hesitate for a moment before reluctantly taking Elizabeth's hand.

"Alright, Jack," Will instructed, "Stand tall. Make sure your arms are supporting Elizabeth. And now slowly follow me first by stepping this way, two, three, and back, two, three, and over here, two, three, and back again, two, three."

"Well, done," Elizabeth complimented, "Now this time try to flow, be more graceful."

…..

By nearly midnight, Jack had learned the basics and was starting to learn simple turns.

"Very, very well done, Jack, I must say," Elizabeth said at the end of their lesson.

Jack beamed, "So I'm a quick learner."

Elizabeth laughed before turning to Will, "Alright, well I think we'd better be off to bed."

"Yes," Will agreed, "We'll teach you more tomorrow night, Jack."

"Wait, Will," Jack said just as the blacksmith and his wife opened the door, "could ye spare a moment, I need to ask ye a quick question."

Will looked to Elizabeth for an answer.

"Go on, I'll see you in our cabin," Elizabeth smiled wickedly before leaving the two men alone.

"So what is it, Jack?" Will asked shutting the door.

"It's about Isabelle," Jack replied before changing his mind, "Or perhaps it's more about me."

"Well, which is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure now come to think of it," Jack answered as he began to pace his cabin.

Will took a seat at the pirate captain's desk.

"Alright, then let's get on with that question," Will breathed out.

"Fair enough," Jack stopped pacing and took a deep breath, "What's wrong with me, mate?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or do you really want me to answer that?"

Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he looked angrily at Will.

"Alright, alright, nothing's wrong with you," Will stated flatly.

"No, man, there's definitely somethin' wrong with me."

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"I mean this afternoon, Isabelle was showin' me how to catch these tiny li'l fish."

"Uh-huh."

"And she touched me arm."

"So…?"

"She didn't hesitate at all when she touched me."

"What's you're point, Jack?"

"Well it got me thinkin' of her and every other girl in me life that has ever touched me."

"Please, let's not go there, Jack, I really don't care to hear-"

"All those other women hesitated when it came to approachin' me and touchin' me… but not this 'ere lass, no, not Isabelle."

"Congratulations," Will rolled his eyes.

"But it ain't just that, Will."

"Great, there's more?"

"Somethin' happened to me when she touched me arm, somethin' inside o' me! A shiver went up me spine and me heart started racin'… that's not normal, Will!" Jack shouted as his arms flew about wildly.

"But of course it is," Will broke into a wide grin, "In fact it's perfectly normal to react like that to the touch of a woman you're in love with."

"What?" Jack's arms dropped as his eyes opened wide with fear, "What did ye say, mate?"

"You heard me, Jack," Will's grin grew all the more, "You're in love."

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh come on, Jack, just admit it!"

"No, I'm not in love! I'm a pirate! Pirate's don't fall in bloody love!" Jack cursed, his arms once again flying about him.

"Well then," Will laughed to himself as he made his way to the door, "my mistake. It's very late, I should be getting back to Elizabeth. Good-night, Jack."

Jack grunted in reply as Will left the cabin.


	23. Good Evening

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 23

Good Evening

Jack spent the next and the following days after it with Isabelle at the secluded beach. He thought once or twice about showing her the pirate town, but memories of the last time he was there – getting slapped in the face and all – made him decide against doing so. After spending a great deal of the day with the maiden, wading in the water and then reading a book by the fire on the shore, Jack continued to progress in his dance lessons.

…..

"There ye are!" Gibbs exhaled, slowing down his pace as he reached Jack and Isabelle sitting together under a few palm trees.

"Somethin' the matter?" Jack inquired his first mate.

"Nothin' captain," Gibbs answered, "Just that the Pearl is ready to make weigh."

"Good," Jack replied to Gibbs, then turning towards Isabelle said, "Well, m'lady, time to return to the Pearl.

…..

"Did we have a pleasant afternoon at the beach?" Elizabeth asked Jack and Isabelle as they boarded the Pearl followed by Gibbs.

"Perhaps," Jack smirked

Elizabeth smirked back, "Well, in any case I have a surprise for Isabelle. Care to join me, Isabelle?"

"I'd be glad to," Isabelle smiled, "And what surprise am I about to receive?"

"You'll see," Elizabeth giggled, "Now come on, we've only got a couple of hours until dinner!"

Jack watched both girls run down the stairs below deck excitedly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Captain," Gibbs broke Jack's thoughts, "best ye head on down to your cabin, Will be waitin' for ye."

"Well, tell him I'll be down in a few minutes, I have a ship t' sail."

"Actually, Jack," Gibbs gave a light laugh and put his hand on his captain's shoulder, "You're to report to Will immediately. Anamaria is takin' care o' the Pearl. We be headin' to Isle de Muerta."

"Report to Will? Am I not captain of me own ship?" Jack asked surprised, "And hows Anamaria goin' to get us to the Isle de Muerta when she doesn't have me compass?"

"Will needs ye right now, captain…" Gibbs paused for a moment, "As for Anamaria, I guess we be needin' your compass."

"Why did the crew choose to go back to that island?"

"We ran out of booty to spend, captain."

"Fair enough," Jack sighed before handing the compass to Gibbs, "Just make sure I get that back!"

"Aye. Now go see what Will is up to."

…..

"Alright, Will, what do ye-" Jack stopped in mid-sentence as he saw a new wardrobe lying on his bed upon entering his cabin.

"What's goin' on?" Jack said, not changing his gaze from the wardrobe to the blacksmith.

"Nothing, Jack," Will tried to smile, "Just a small gesture from Elizabeth and I…"

"And the crew?" Jack finished for him.

"Yes, in a small way."

"For what purpose, may I ask, am I to wear this?" Jack asked, holding up a white shirt, very similar to the one he was presently wearing.

"For dinner," Will answered, "tonight."

"Would me crew be tryin' to play some sort of trick on me?"

"No, Jack, no trick. We simply set up a dinner for you and Isabelle."

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it, Jack."

"Well then, I guess these clothes ain't all that bad," Jack said, looking down at what laid on his bed: a black tri-corner hat, white shirt, gray vest, black sash, black pants, and black boots.

"They're nearly the same as what you've got on, just new and much cleaner," Will commented as he rocked back and forth on his feet, hands behind his back.

"Fine," Jack said in defeat, "But ye owe me, mate!"

Will smiled at this and left the pirate captain to himself.

…..

"Jack!" Will whispered harshly at the doors of Sparrow's cabin, "Are you ready yet?"

Swiftly the doors opened up revealing Jack, "I think so."

"You're not sure?" Will asked entering the cabin as Jack walked away.

"Well, just look at me, man!"

"That's because we need to do something with your hair!" Elizabeth snapped upon entering the captain's quarters, shutting the doors behind her.

"Me hair!" Jack cried out in worry, "What do ye plan on doin' to me hair!"

"Well, first it needs to pulled away from your face!" Elizabeth said searching about Jack's cabin.

"What are you looking for, Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"A brush… or a comb… something!"

"Don't think you'll be findin' one in 'ere, love," Jack laughed.

"Will take this piece of cloth and tie back Jack's hair," Elizabeth commanded as she handed her husband a strip of fabric.

"Oh no ye don't!" Jack protested keeping away from Will.

"Oh, come off it, Jack," Will argued, "It's not like I'm cutting your hair off!"

"Not yet anyway," Elizabeth remarked.

"Not yet!" Jack cried out again.

"As soon as I find scissors I'm cutting those two ridiculous little braids off your chin!" Elizabeth stated as she dug through a drawer.

"Ye wouldn't!" Jack jumped away from her.

"Found them!" Elizabeth cheered, "And yes I will!"

"Will, please take control of your wife!" Jack pleaded as he hid behind the blacksmith.

"Will, move!" Elizabeth threatened.

"That's enough!" Will shouted, "How about we make a compromise, Jack if you tie your hair back and keep it that way for the rest of the evening Elizabeth won't cut off your braids, agreed?"

"But Will-" Elizabeth whined.

"No, Elizabeth," Will looked at her sternly, "We must be fair to Jack."

At hearing this Jack nodded and stuck his tongue out at Elizabeth.

"Fine!" Elizabeth surrendered slamming the scissors onto Jack's desk.

"So have we reached an agreement?" Will looked to the pirate behind him.

"Aye."

"Good, now take this and tie your-" Will began to instruct before being interrupted by heavy knocking from the cabin doors.

"Who is it?" Jack called out as he started tying his messy hair back.

"It's just me, captain," Gibbs replied from the other side.

"Yes?" Jack asked as he opened the door to his first mate.

"Your lady awaits, captain," Gibbs replied gesturing towards the staircase.

Jack quickly finished tying his hair back and put on his new tri-corner hat.

"We not eatin' in the galley?" he whispered to Gibbs.

"Nope, on deck, captain," Gibbs answered smiling, "And Miss Isabelle is waitin' for ye at the top o' those steps."

Jack suddenly felt a horrible shiver shoot up his spine.

"I don't think I can do this," Jack whispered to his friends.

"You care for the girl, do you not?" Will asked holding the pirate by the shoulders.

"More than anything," Jack shakily replied.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Elizabeth smiled softly before turning the pirate around and pushing him at the staircase.

After tripping onto the first two steps, Jack quickly regained his balance and began to ascend the stairs.

As he was about half-way up the staircase, his eyes caught a glittering sight. And as he continued to make his way to the top deck his eyes widened to take in the beauty before him. There at the top of the stairs, just as Gibbs told him, was Isabelle in a stunning yellow-gold ball gown. Her hair was partly pulled back in a gold clasp and she had beautiful dangling earrings that touched down to her bare shoulders. For the first in a very long time, Jack was speechless.

"Good evening, Captain Sparrow," Isabelle said sweetly as she dipped down into a low curtsey.

Jack stood dumbfounded for a long moment before giving a gentle bow, "Good evening, m'lady Isabelle."

The two then stood up and Jack took Isabelle's arm in his. "Good evening indeed," Jack thought to himself, "Good evening indeed."


	24. The Dance

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 24

The Dance

Jack had to admit that the idea of eating out on the deck was a good one. The night sky held glittering stars that reflected in the surrounding sea and Gibbs' little group of musicians were playing soft tunes. What better atmosphere could you get on a pirate ship? But Jack was bit flustered at the fact that neither he nor Isabelle had spoken a single word at dinner.

However as he was about half-way into eating the main dish his luck changed. Gibbs and the other members of his small band began playing a different melody with a very familiar rhythm. Though just as his mind began to plan on what to say in order to ask Isabelle to dance, the maiden was already out of her chair and reaching for his hand, "I won't take 'no' for an answer this time."

Jack shakily got to his feet and followed Isabelle to an open area of the deck. She then turned to him, took one hand in hers and placed the other on her back. Jack panicked. Yes, he had been taking lessons from Will and Elizabeth, but now was the ultimate test.

As they began to dance, Jack was very unsure of himself. He did fair but was still a bit shaky. It wasn't until after a good while that he finally gained confidence and took a stronger lead. And it was only after Jack had finally begun to lead the dance that Isabelle relaxed, laying her head onto his shoulder.

When the music finally came to an end, Jack led Isabelle to the nearest railing looking out over the dark water and night sky.

"Thank you for the dance," Isabelle said as she leaned against a nearby crate.

"Your welcome," Jack shakily replied as he let go of her hands.

For several silent moments Jack fidgeted with his hair and coat trying to fight off the continuous uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"So Isabelle," Jack hesitantly began conversation.

"Yes?" Isabelle asked eagerly.

"Are you happy here?" Jack gulped, "With me?"

"Well, yes," Isabelle's eyes lit up for a moment before she turned to look out at the sea.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he took her hands in his.

"Nothing," Isabelle lied.

"Oh come now, Isabelle," Jack tried to reassure her, "Just tell me."

"Well, I just miss my father," Isabelle said as she dropped her head sadly, "I just miss him so much."

Jack let out a large breath in relief, "Well, that can easily be taken cared of, m'lady."

"What do you mean?" Isabelle said lifting her head.

"It means," Jack smiled gently, "That as captain of the Pearl I can change course and take you home."

"You'd take me home?" Isabelle's eyes widened.

"But of course," Jack nodded.

"Oh, Jack!" Isabelle jumped up and hugged him, "You don't know how much this means to me!"

Jack didn't know what else to say, it seemed that holding her was just enough.

"But wait," Isabelle said as she pulled away from, "I thought I was you're prisoner."

Jack's heart began to race, "Well, I'm now setting you free. You are no longer my prisoner."

"Thank you," Isabelle said softly.

Jack unsteadily reached out his hand and tenderly stroked Isabelle's hair, "You're welcome."

After a moment, Jack let go of her hair, turned his eyes away from hers, and headed up to the helm.

"Good-night, Isabelle," he called roughly as he climbed up the stairs.

"Good-night, Jack," Isabelle returned a bit confused before heading down to her cabin.


	25. Why?

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 25

Why?

"So?" Gibbs asked as he, Will, and Elizabeth followed Jack into the captain's quarters.

"What?" Jack grumbled as he collapsed on his bed.

"How did it go tonight with Isabelle?" Will proceeded in asking the pirate.

"Fine, I guess," Jack replied in monotone before the ship made a sudden jolt.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked as she grabbed onto Will for support.

"We're changing directions," Jack sighed still laying on his bed, "I've set a new course."

"Where we be headed, captain?" Gibbs asked, holding onto the corner of Jack's desk.

"We be goin' back to St. Martin," Jack groaned.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked aloud.

"Because that's where Isabelle's home is," Jack answered through gritted teeth.

"You're returning her back to her home?" Will asked in surprise.

"Seems that way, don't it, mate?" Jack replied sarcastically in a bitter tone.

"But why are you taking her back home, Jack?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Because she misses her father very much," Jack snapped as he sat up but then quickly laid back down on the bed.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she held Will back from attempting to make a remark.

"Jack," Elizabeth said kindly after a moment of silence, "I understand that you're taking Isabelle back home because she misses her father. But you considered her to be your prisoner, why the sudden decision to let her go? Why are you setting her free?"

"Because," Jack began quietly afraid of his friends' reaction to what he was about to finally admit, "I love her."


	26. Released to Her Father

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 26

Released to Her Father

Chapter 26

"Oh, come on, Jack!" Will shouted exasperated at the pirate captain, "It's been nearly three days and you've hardly said a word the girl!"

"So?" Jack shrugged as he stared out the window in his cabin.

"So?" Will asked with eye brows raised, "I thought you loved Isabelle!"

"I do," Jack mumbled.

"Then why haven't you done something about it?"

"Like having strange gatherings with the crew?" Jack looked angrily to Will.

"That's not fair, Jack, I've already explained to you today that we're still trying to solve the last and final piece of the puzzle in order for the box to open."

"Yes, right," Jack rolled his eyes, "Well, ye never did bring forth to me what your little idea was at the end of the week."

"That was because our final preparation for our plan didn't work out as we had hoped at the end of the week. Only half of it came true," Will said in a rush before pausing and continuing, "And we've completely gone off topic. Why don't you tell her that you love her?"

"What for?" Jack looked back out the window, "She doesn't love me."

"How do you know?" Will asked thoughtfully.

"Even if she did," Jack sighed, "it wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"She's a maiden, I'm a pirate… I would only break her heart."

Suddenly a heavy banging came from the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Jack yelled.

"Just me, captain," Gibbs replied, "Ye best come out, our course is bein' interfered. She's flyin' French colors."

Hearing this, Jack quickly got up and burst out of his cabin, scaring Gibbs in the process.

"Jack!" Isabelle shouted as the pirate reached the top deck, "Jack, you have to stop this ship!"

"Why?" Jack asked surprised.

"Because my father is on board the other ship!" Isabelle cheered, "He's come for me!"

Jack looked from Isabelle to the on-coming ship in silence.

"Though, you better let me talk with the captain of that ship," Isabelle continued, "I don't want any harm to come to you or the crew because of me."

"Very well," Jack said before shouting to his crew, "Lower the anchor!"

The Pearl came to a sudden halt, rocking dangerously in the water. The French ship also came to a stop very close by.

"Put the plank for Miss Isabelle!" Jack bellowed to his crew who swiftly obeyed.

"Well, it was nice to have met you, m'lady," Jack said as he helped her up onto the board to cross over to the other ship, "My best wishes to you and your father."

With that, Jack let go and watched Isabelle make her way onto the French ship. She held her hand up and stopped the crew members from that ship to board the Pearl. Once she was safely on the other ship, Jack took the plank onto the Pearl.

"Alright, lads!" Jack roared at his crew, "Take up the anchor and let's make weigh!"

"But Jack!" Will cried out with Elizabeth and Gibbs following behind him, "What about Isabelle?"

"She's fine," Jack answered as he made his way below deck, "She's safe and sound with her father once again, just as I told her she would be."

"But Jack-" Elizabeth began but Jack had gone into his room and shut the door in the trio's faces.


	27. It Doesn't Matter

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 27

It Doesn't Matter

Chapter 27

It had only been about an hour, but it felt like an eternity to Jack. He had been laying on his bed in a complete daze. What was wrong with him? After all, he was a pirate!

"Hey, Jack?" Will's voice came from the cabin doors accompanied by knocking, "Jack?"

"Go away!" Jack barely said.

Ignoring, or possibly not hearing, Jack, Will busted open the doors.

"Jack we're being pursued by that French ship!"

"And?"

"And it's constantly gaining distance on us!" Will said urgently, "We're going to be under attack at any moment… not to mention the fact that a storm has begun."

"Will," Jack groaned, "A storm is a storm. This is a pirate ship. The crew knows what to do. It doesn't matter anymore anyway."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Exactly that, that it doesn't matter," Jack rolled away from Will, "It doesn't matter at all. If they want to come, just let them come."

Will gave an angry snort and hurried out of the cabin, slamming the doors behind him.


	28. The Fight

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 28

The Fight

Before he realized it, Jack began hearing the sounds of thunder, metal clashing, and men shouting.

"Bloody, stupid French," Jack grumbled as he sat up in his bed.

However as he did so, Jack's cabin doors ripped open and in came a large man in a soaked French military uniform.

"Get up!" the man ordered as he aimed a pistol at Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"Get over here!" the man ordered again.

This time Jack stood his ground.

"You filthy scum of a pirate!" the man growled as he walked over and grabbed Jack by the back of the neck, "You're coming with me! Now!"

With that said, the man forced Jack out the captain's quarters and up to the top deck. Once on the top deck, the man pushed Jack onto the wooden floor where he was immediately drenched with rain.

"I see you're armed," the man laughed, looking down on Jack, "So stand up and fight."

Jack just laid in silence on the ground. What was the point of fighting?

"I hate repeating myself!" the man shouted as he rolled Jack over with his foot, "I said stand up and fight! Or are you too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Jack continued to lay on the ground hearing the man cock his pistol. However, Jack also could hear something else, a faint plea from Isabelle, "No! No! Gaspard! Don't!"

Hearing Isabelle, Jack quickly rolled over again, but this time onto his feet. He promptly took hold of Gaspard's pistol and threw it over the side of the ship.

Gaspard, now weaponless, began to throw punches at Jack. Almost without even trying Jack avoided being hit. Realizing he wasn't doing well, Gaspard then fled to one of the masts and began climbing. Jack was right behind him. Gaspard continued to climb, took hold of one of the sails, and positioned himself in eagerness to attack Jack. Although Jack was within good distance of getting a hold of Gaspard, he held back, taking advantage of the storm and the Pearl's wild rocking.

"Were you in love with her, pirate?" Gaspard spat into the howling wind and rain holding out his sword, "Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me?"

Jack smiled to himself at this before replying out loud and giving away his location on a nearby net, "Aye."

Gaspard turned around quickly, nearly losing his grip on the slippery pole. This made it easy for Jack to kick the sword out of Gaspard's hands. Gaspard panicked but made several attempts at grabbing a hold of Jack. Frustrated that he couldn't get a hand on Jack long enough to knock him out, Gaspard began throwing punches, As hard as he tried, Jack only got hit once in the shoulder. In the end it seemed that neither man was progressing in attacking in the other. Jack was simply defending himself, waiting and watching for Gaspard to slip and fall. However, Jack's assumption of the French man never came true. Instead Gaspard fled with anger to the crow's nest.

Jack rapidly followed Gaspard. However, as he reached the crow's nest he came to a sudden stop, for Gaspard was holding up yet another pistol.

"It's over, pirate!" the French man announced, "Isabelle is mine!"

At hearing this, Jack's eye brows furrowed angrily, his eyes flashed with utter hatred. Without giving a second thought he kicked the gun away and seized Gaspard. Before he knew it, Jack was dangling Gaspard upside down from the edge of the crow's nest.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Gaspard wailed as the ship continued to rock in the storm, "Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Jack looked down furiously at Gaspard for a few moments before helping him back into the crow's nest.

"Get back on your ship and sail away!" Jack said through gritted teeth as he let go of the French man.

Gaspard nodded and placed a shaky hand over his heart.

"Jack!" Isabelle called to the pirate captain from the helm.

Jack looked down to the maiden who stood by the wheel. She had returned.

"Isabelle!" Jack shouted back down, surprised to see her.

Jack hastily made his way down the mast to the railing of the helm to where Isabelle stood. Even with all the rain and dangerous waves crashing onto the Pearl, Jack made his way to Isabelle effortlessly. Once there, holding on to the rail for support, Jack reached out his hand and stroked Isabelle's wet hair.

"You came back," Jack gave a teasing smile through the rain as he continued to play with her hair.

Isabelle looked into his eyes and smiled back. However before she could say anything, Jack felt an abrupt pain in his side. As he turned to see what had happened, he saw Gaspard, with dagger in hand, being dragged away by an angry wave over the side of the ship.

Slowly Isabelle pulled Jack over the railing and onto the deck of the helm.

"Why are you still out here?" Will shouted through the rain at Jack and Isabelle as he and Gibbs ran up to them.

"Jack's been hurt!" Isabelle shouted back.

Gibbs and Will didn't waste time. They quickly picked Jack up and took him to the captain's quarters, Isabelle not far behind.


	29. One Last Time

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 29

One Last Time

"You came back," Jack breathed out once in the comfort of his bed.

"Of course I came back," Isabelle tried to smile as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Jack, "I couldn't let Gaspard…"

Isabelle stopped and took a deep breath, "This all my fault, if only I had gotten here sooner."

"Maybe," Jack exhaled, "Maybe it's better this way."

Isabelle's hands flew to her mouth to cover a sob. She then placed her hands on Jack's face and gently caressed it.

"Don't talk like that," Isabelle whispered, "You'll be alright. Gibbs has patched you up… and we're together now… we're together now, so everything is going to be fine… you'll see."

"At least," Jack began coughing, "I got… to see you… one last… time."

Hearing this, Elizabeth, Will, and Gibbs moved in closer to the bed. There they watched Jack's eyes close.

Isabelle slowly stood up from the bed shaking uncontrollably.

"No," she whispered, "Jack, no."

Isabelle then threw herself onto the pirate's chest and began sobbing quietly, "No… no… please… please… please, don't leave me… I love you."

Elizabeth, Will, and Gibbs all exchanged looks. Then after several long minutes, Elizabeth helped Isabelle to her feet and accompanied the poor maiden to her cabin.


	30. A New Look

Beauty and the Pirate

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 30

A New Look

"Isabelle," Jack moaned from out of the blue several long days later.

"Shh," Elizabeth said soothingly, "She's not here, but I'm glad to see that you are finally coming around. Gibbs said you would take a while."

"Isabelle," Jack repeated hoarsely, too stiff to move.

Elizabeth, ignoring Jack, took off out the cabin doors in search of Will and Mr. Gibbs.

"Feeling a bit better?" Will asked as he approached the bed with Elizabeth behind him.

"Aye."

"The wound is healin' well, captain," Gibbs said from the other side of the bed, "Ye lucky the man didn't twist the dagger once it was in ye."

Will and Elizabeth gave Gibbs an unappreciative look.

"Isabelle," Jack breathed out again before trying to move, "Isabelle."

"Just calm down, Jack," Will said as he put a hand to one of Jack's shoulders, "Isabelle's fine. She's with her father in their home. And we're anchored in a nearby cove. You can see her later, but first thing's first: you need to heal."

Knowing this was true but still a bit irritated, Jack rolled his eyes and stopped trying to move around.

"I want a new look," Jack whispered.

"What?" Jack's friends asked in confusion.

"I want a new look," Jack squeezed out again, "give me those clean clothes… change me hair… actually change all o' me."

"Come again, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, not being able to follow him.

"Wait, are you sure?" Will questioned, understanding what the pirate captain was feeling, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Aye."


	31. It Is You

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 31

It Is You

It wasn't for another couple of weeks that Jack was well enough to be up and walking around. He was still not completely healed, though he never acknowledged that fact.

Jack had finally become a new man both inside and out. It took some time for his crew to get used to his new ways and new appearance. He was still the same old Captain Jack Sparrow, but now there something more about him. It was hard to pinpoint what it was exactly, Jack wasn't even sure if he knew.

Near the end of those long couple of weeks, Jack was able to convince his friends to let him go find Isabelle. He departed from the Pearl and began walking along the shore to find the beach where he had first encountered the beauty's father.

It wasn't long after coming around a bend that he found the beach. And there Jack's heart skipped a beat as he saw Isabelle far off at the opposite end walking along the shore in his direction.

Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, Jack sped up his pace towards the maiden.

"Isabelle!" Jack exclaimed as he gained distance.

"Jack?" Isabelle perked up, then began making haste towards Jack's figure along the beach.

However, as the two were within a few feet of each other Isabelle came to stop, arching her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Isabelle," Jack began stepping closer to her and taking her hands in his, "it's me, Jack."

Isabelle stood silently for a moment. She scanned over Jack's new clean clothes, his clean-shaven face – the braids no longer dangling from his chin, and then his nicely groomed hair that was pulled back. There were still a few trinkets in his hair, but not as many as before. But although Jack may have changed his appearance quite a bit, she could still tell it was the same man. The same crooked, teasing smile and the same rich dark brown eyes – his handsome features now much more obvious.

"It's just me, Isabelle," Jack said again as he began stroking the maiden's hair with his hand.

Isabelle closed her eyes at the familiar gesture.

"Look at me, Isabelle," Jack whispered, "It's just me."

Isabelle opened her eyes and looked into Jack's, "Yes, it is you."

Without giving a second thought Jack wrapped his arms around Isabelle and passionately kissed her.


	32. Whereto From Here?

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 32

Whereto From Here

"So what is all this?" Isabelle asked Jack when they finally broke from their kiss.

"What is all what?" Jack asked in return.

"What is with your new look?" Isabelle clarified as she leaned her forehead against his.

"It's not really a new look," Jack replied, "It's simply the real me that you knew all along."

Isabelle smiled at this, "And so whereto from here, Jack?"

"Oh… I thought to give a try to your father's merchant business for a while," Jack said honestly, "and then maybe start me own up again."

"But what about the Pearl?" Isabelle inquired, surprised at Jack's idea of wanting to try again at being a merchant sailor, "The real you still has the blood of a pirate… I don't want you to forget that."

"Who said anything 'bout leavin' me Pearl behind?" Jack questioned with a crooked smile.

Isabelle gave a small laugh before giving Jack a quick kiss, "Well, I guess you'll be having the best of both worlds."

"Per'aps," Jack said thoughtfully, "but as far as I'm concerned you're me only world."

"Captain," a voice interrupted from several feet away, "it's finally opened!"

Jack turned to find Gibbs running towards him and Isabelle.

"What's opened?" Jack asked, his brows furrowed, "What are ye talkin' about?"

"The golden box!" Gibbs cheered, "It's finally open! Now we can finally go in search of the treasure of Corazon!"

Jack laughed to himself before turning to Isabelle, "What do you say, Isabelle? One last adventure? Interested in findin' a bit o' treasure?"

Isabelle smiled widely, "Of course!"

"Good!" Gibbs cried out with happiness, "I'll start gettin' everything ready to go, captain."

With that, Gibbs took off back towards the Pearl as Jack and Isabelle made way to her house to meet with her father and say good-bye.


	33. His Treasure of Corazon The End

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl". Nor do I own any dialogue that matches up to the dialogue from Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" nor any storyline plots from said movie. I solely own the characters of Isabelle and Marcel Cheney and Gaspard and all additional creative story lines. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to send a review!

Chapter 33

His Treasure of Corazon

Months later Jack, Isabelle, Will, Elizabeth, and all of the Black Pearl's crew were celebrating Jack and Isabelle's engagement in Tortuga. Drinks were being passed around with cheers from the crew.

As Will finished giving a toast to the couple and everyone downed a drink, a young man approached the joyous group.

"Captain Sparrow?" the young man asked as he squinted at Jack.

"Aye," Jack replied looking the man up and down, "And who are ye?"

"Edward Torche," the young man replied, "I was once a cabin boy for you a long time ago."

"Ah!" Jack smiled with final recognition, "Ed m'boy! How are ye?"

"Fair," Edward answered, "And yeself? Ye look so… so… different."

"Couldn't be better," Jack said winking at Isabelle before turning back to Edward, "So, what brings ye 'ere?"

"Actually, Captain Sparrow," Torche began, "I've been tryin' to find information about the treasure of Corazon. Have ye heard of it?"

Jack, along with everyone else who was drinking, nearly choked, "Yes… why?"

"Well, I came upon some folks who told me 'bout it in St. Lucia," Torche began to explain, "It interested me, so I went in search of any more information about the treasure or how to find it. About a month or so ago I ran into Captain Redd and he told me to find you because you were searching for the treasure too."

"Uh-huh," Jack nodded.

"So," Edward began a bit hesitant, "did ye find the treasure of Corazon?"

Jack thought to himself for a moment. Indeed he and his crew had followed the compass to the hidden location. Yes, they did take on a lot of its treasure. However, they couldn't take it all due to another riddle found inside one of the rooms and there was simply too much even for the crew of the Black Pearl. Not to mention the fact that Jack still had a vast stash of treasure in the Isla de Muerta. But was that truly the treasure of Corazon? The treasure of the Heart? Or perhaps it was Isabelle? After all, if it wasn't for the love for each other, the gold box wouldn't have opened to lead them to the treasure. Suddenly something clicked in Jack's mind… now he understood what Redd meant by being able to answer yes and no. Redd meant yes about the girl he was getting married to but no that he didn't go through to getting the actual gold and silver.

"Yes," Jack replied to Edward as put his arm around Isabelle, "I found the treasure of Corazon."

"Oh," Torche said a bit disappointed.

"But 'old on a moment," Jack said, grabbing Edward's sleeve as the young pirate tried to walk away, "Take this."

Jack pulled out the gold box, now sealed closed once again, and handed it to Edward.

"I may have found me treasure of Corazon, and same with Redd," Jack smiled, showing his gold teeth, "But maybe ye should take this so ye can find your treasure of Corazon."

Edward took the gold box but gave Jack a very confused look, "Your treasure of Corazon? Redd's treasure of Corazon? My treasure of Corazon? What d' ye mean? Is it not all the same treasure?"

Jack looked to Isabelle and then back at Torche, "No, mate. The treasure of Corazon is different to each person. I found me treasure of the Heart… and now you must find yours. The gold box will help ye find it. I can promise ye that."

Edward nodded in reply, but still looked very much confused, "Thanks, Captain Sparrow."

"Good luck, Ed!" Jack cheered to Torche as he made his way out of the Faithful Bride.

"Is he off to seek the treasure?" Gibbs laughed to Jack.

"O' course," Jack laughed as well.

"Funny how everything worked out alright in the end," Elizabeth mused.

"Yes," Will sighed then looking at Gibbs said, "Told you it would work."

"Don't think so, lad," Gibbs smirked at the blacksmith, "Believe it twas I who told ye it'll work."

"It most certainly was not!" Will argued back, "It was my idea from the beginning."

"But I's the one who pulled it off!"

"Because of me!"

"Do they normally fight this much?" Isabelle whispered to Jack, the two men still arguing in the background.

"Just ignore them, love," Jack whispered back, looking into her eyes, "you're all I see and hear in this place."

Isabelle smiled and gave Jack a kiss.

Hearing music slowly making its way above the noisy crowd, Jack stood up and held out his hand, "Shall we?"

With that, Isabelle took his hand and began dancing with Jack to the upbeat, old sea tune. Gibbs and Will stopped fighting and joined in along with Elizabeth to the dancing crowd. And in no time at all, all of the crew of the Black Pearl was up and about dancing. Jack finally had the one treasure he was always looking for though he may not have known it. Not silver, not gold… Just the treasure of Corazon, the treasure of his Heart… Isabelle.

The End


End file.
